


Deals in my bones

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Doom (2005), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bittersweet Ending, Episode: s03e10 For the World is Hollow and I Have Touched the Sky, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Heartwarming, Humor, M/M, Oh my god he's so busy, Reaper!Bones, Sad, The beginning is in TOS then moves on to the 2009 movie, Why Did I Write This?, a short story, bc come on, busy!Spock Prime, by chapter 2, clitches I meant slaggit, it's terrible, just for this one fic to start a chain of more cluches, let's be realistic regarding this scenario, miracles are all around, so full of miracles, someone make him sit back and relax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-15 00:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11219538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: Treeoflife1997 posed a question: in Reaper!McCoy AU, do you think if they were transported to the TOS version of that AU, they'd be a Reaper!McCoy Deforest Kelley style?And my answer?PlausiblyNo, this story is not about it.That question got my Doom!Trekkers gears running.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TreeOfLife1997](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreeOfLife1997/gifts).



Spock entered the doctors quarters, his hands clasped together, behind his back. McCoy looked up filing out a padd with a pen and his thin eyebrows knit together. He had his shoeless feet covered by long black socks on the counter in front of the couch.  McCoy was in his black regulation shirt and his baby blue eyes made him stand out from the darkly torso that seemed to be engulfing his figure except for the short sleeves that ended at the shoulder. McCoy had concern in his eyes then scanned the Vulcan instinctively for any injuries.  
  
"Spock?" McCoy started. "What brings ya here?"  
  
 "Doctor," Spock said, coming to a stop alongside  the couch. "you were eerily calm regarding dying."  the doctor smiled.  
  
"Well, I have to go sometime," McCoy said.  
  
"You were resistant against being cured at first," Spock said, walking to the side. "who are you really?" he stepped forward. "I have conducted a DNA test. The name John Grimm came up. Died 2046, according to the files, and so did his sister after the battle at Olduvai," his eyes met the blue eyed man. "I take it that Christine  Chapel is your sister. You had finally found a way to die. You intentionally infected yourself through a method I am unfamiliar. Your sister, however, was bound by duty and could not let you die on her watch."  
  
 The doctor stood up.  
  
"Ya can't tell him!" John said.  
  
 "Telling Jim is the only solution I can see here," Spock said.  
  
John took the man by the shoulder.  
  
"Listen," John said. "Spock, consider if you did and I was gone. Now consider if a medical professional, just as good as I, did not go after him and let him talk his heart out. Consider, if I was gone and bein' used to give blood, how the entire quadrant would become ravaged by zombies. Decomposed, monsterious bein's with hollow structure. Ya can easily kill it with a stake. Rats can go through their corpses. There's no blood left in them after they're out of the zombie stage.  They could become mutants if they don't become shells. Consider the Vulcan race becoming extinct. Your father, your mother, your brother--"  
  
 "How do you know of my brother--" Spock didn't get a chance to finish.  
  
"---Your grandmother, your mother's family, and everyone you hold most dear," John's grip tightened. "I know Sybok, I knew your uncle Selik. And hell will be raged if I let you die on my watch," John loosened his grip, "I have my ways of knowing the S'chn T'gai clan. I have my ways. Someone has to keep an eye on them. Feels like the type that will go about making history left and right making trouble while doing so." The doctor walked around the couch. "You have no idea how many times I saved your father's ass. I am going to outlive ya, I am fine with that, and Jim too, but I will not stand being used as a ginny pig. . . If ya tell him, I'm gone, and I am not coming any time soon. I don't care. Transporter will do. Because telling my secret to Star Fleet is a death sentence to everyone in this universe just waiting to happen. And that is how the universe and Jim Kirk is doomed if ya tell him."  
  
"What are you?" Spock asked. "A marine or a doctor?"  
  
"I was a medic," John said. "I am a doctor. Sometimes I have to take lives to save lives."  
  
"Jim wouldn't tell anyone,"  Spock said. John's face turned a heated red.  
  
"That's what Captain Archer said, and he told someone, while I was on a federation colony!" John said. "I can't take that risk."  
  
"Archer was obligated," Spock said. "and the whole federation's future was in his hands."  
  
John rolled an eye.  
  
"Archer is an ass," John said. "I had to make an entirely new identity because of him!"  
  
"Is that why you refused to be in his presence in the captain/admiral banquet?" Spock asked.  
  
"Did ya hear a word I said?" John said. "I like to tell Jim but I just can't. He'll tell."

"Are we talking about the same man?" Spock asked.

"Yes, we are," John said, with a nod. "This is the same man who requested a new CMO." Spock observed the human, silently.  
  
"Is this really what you look like?" Spock asked. "do you have cosmetics on?"  
  
"Just the graying hair is the result of the colorizer," John twirled his finger in his curly bangs. Then he smoothed his hair down. He gestured toward the bags under his eyes. "All this comes from being a stressed out marine," he lowered his hand. Spock looked at him, skeptically, in disbelief. Somehow, he got bags under his eyes. The doctor quietly began a new conversation. "Spock, I really don't want to kill you over this. But if I have to then I will."  
  
Spock paused.  
  
"Then it is logical that I must not tell the captain," Spock said. "as my main task is to make sure he lives."  
  
John slowly nodded.  
  
"Yes." was all the doctor said.  
  
"On one condition," Spock said. "you must ensure that you stick around as this current persona until my death. Jim is likely to die before me. Old age," John listened intently, only nodding in agreement. "You can take it or take out the hypospray you have that can fake a heart attack in your pillow," John grew a bewildered expression. "You will also not use whatever you have left of the serum on  Jim and I."  
  
"Are you nuts?" John asked. "Why would I make people I care about be miserable _forever_?"

Spock slightly tilted his head, puzzled, by the doctors reply.  
  
"Some humans would take the chance to be together forever," Spock said. The doctors face grew sincere yet dark.  
  
"You got the command crew," John said. "and you all have family around the quadrant. I only have my sister and that's all I need," Spock straightened his head while he retained a emotionless mask. "I accept your terms."  
  
"Then it is a deal," Spock said, then he turned away and started to leave.  
  
"You can't tell him in your next mind meld with him!" John said. Spock stopped in his tracks then turned in the human's direction. "I will leave if you do."  
  
Spock raised an eyebrow back.  
  
"Why would I do that?" Spock asked. "I made a acceptable deal."

The Vulcan left the room letting the doors close behind him with a _woosh._


	2. Chapter 2

John heard Jim's scream from the hall.

 _Why  that little shit just went into a alternate universe!_ was the first thing John thought, speeding his way toward the quarters.

There were a crowd of officers gathering a the doors to the quarters.

"Step aside!" John shoved the human aside, then pulled the doors open and slid himself in.  He nearly froze seeing the crumbled figure laid on the ground. His eyes widening in horror. No, no, no, no, no, Jim was supposed to go first. Spock should have died next. It was a miracle that the man was still around at his advancing age. "Jim," He came to the man's side then started to attempt resuscitating him. His small hands pumping up and down. "Damn it, Jim, wake the hell up. It isn't supposed to be this way. It isn't supposed to end this way." as tears strolled down the man's cheeks.

* * *

**.  . . Med Bay. . .**

**. . . Fifteen minutes later. .** .

Jim's figure was laid in a biobed on life support.

"Did all that we could," Crusher said, looking toward  John. "If he's going to survive. . . he will die in his sleep."

His first thought was going through the doctors mind.

"That would be a nice way for him to go," John said. "but I am not ready. . ." he turned toward her. "Not yet. . . to say goodbye. I can't do it this way."

The woman's face softened.

"I grieve with thee," Crusher said.

"Don't tell me that until he is in the morgue," John said. "Doctor."

 _ **I made a acceptable deal.**_ The Vulcan's words echoed through his mind.

"All right," Crusher said.

"The deal is still on," John said, turning away. He had a strange feeling in his gut that the Vulcan was not quite dead. "I can't believe I have to do this search all over again  with  Spock, damn it. Can't he decide on bein' alive or not? Just how likely is it that the old Vulcan did not die but actually survived it and fell into a alternate timeline?" The doctor made his way out of the med bay. "Given this is Spock, highly likely."


	3. Chapter 3

Vulcan had been miraculously spared and the Ambassador was quite perplexed on how the success of it was. He hadn't the idea of why of why it came together so well. Nero was in the custody of Star Fleet. Just hours ago he had been floating in space with the photograph that he always took with him on his person. He did not expect the red matter to send him to another universe. In fact, he believed his success was imminent. But there was a six percent chance of himself failing and the planet taking it with him as punishment for failing. It was a miracle that he had arrived landing in San Fransisco with the jellyfish. It was a miracle that he was able to convince Star Fleet to handle it his way. It was his way that saved millions if not billions of lives. Vulcan's were living their ordinary lives. It was unfortunate that the Enterprise was just completed and his counterpart had been based on Earth this entire time. Her maiden cruise was bound to start this month. And there was a good chance that Jim Kirk was expelled from the academy. Spock needed to rectify that without letting it fall into the younger Vulcan's knowledge. It was his intentions not to be known by his counterpart.

Which is why he preferred to be referred to be known as Selek and labeled as such on file.

It was a miracle that he was able to find Archers dog and get Scotty assigned to the Enterprise.

"Spock!" Spock heard a voice that he thought he would never hear again

The ambassador turned from Archer, and saw a familiar woman smiling back at him.

"Ko'mekh," Spock softly said. He saw small tears in the woman's eyes beginning to form. The family bond was alive again. He freely let her feel sadness, affection, and emotions that he hadn't shown his mother in years. He let her feel the love that his younger counterpart was yet to let himself expose. He could see how emotional that she was becoming.

"You're so beautiful," Amanda said, placing a hand on the side of his cheek. "Did I live long enough to see you become this way?" Through the living, gentle family link she could feel the sadness. 

"I missed you," Spock admitted.

"I could not have been gone that long," Amanda said, lowered her hand.

"Too long," Spock said.

"Am I a grandmother?" Amanda asked.

"Great-great grandmother," Spock said.

"Just how many babies did you have, mister?" Amanda asked.

"My son," Spock said. "turned out to be a . . well. . . hasn't been born yet," the Vulcan had a exasperated sigh. "but he will leave angry fathers with women highly in love with him and pregnant. It's ridiculous. The women protect me from what damage he does to Star Fleet relations. And he is a motorcyclist and part of a gang."

"My grandson, part of a gang?" Amanda asked.

"Unfortunately," Spock said.

"Spock, I am so proud of you," Spock appeared surprised. "I have a grandson whose a biker."

"It's not as ideal as it sounds, mother," Spock said. "he is more of a . . . you know what?" he threw his hands earning laughter from the woman. "Never mind."

"He must be a handful," Amanda said.

"He is," Spock said.

"How was Sarek?" Amanda asked.

"Sarek is. . . Mother. . . He is Surak," Spock then corrected himself. "He will be Surak. In the future, it's a long story,"

"Show me," Amanda requested.

"If that is what you prefer," Spock said. "forgive me for the emotional transference."

His fingers placed on the side of her  face as he began the ancient chant, "My mind to your mind, my thoughts to your thoughts. . ." and then he showed her the story. Surak dying of poisoning. Star Fleet being changed for the worst almost to the equivalent of the Terran Empire with them being in the Romulan's position. Sarek going through a time traveling entity that will later be discovered in her future. The final farewell that he had with his father. That he remembered. He was the only one who remembered the events. Spock slid his hand away as his mother remained well composed.

"Sarek. . . my ashaya," Amanda said, feeling her heart breaking at the thought of her husband a dying alone.

"You were always the strong one in the family," Spock said.

"Spock," Amanda said, as a sad smile slipped on her face. "that is because I am your mother."

Spock looked over to see his father standing near the doors frozen at where he sat.

"Why did you bring him?" Spock asked. "I don't want to change the relationship he may share with my counterpart."

"You are different people," Amanda said. "I am sure he can use your help for something. Logically. However painful as it is, just think of it . . ." she glanced over toward Sarek then back in the direction of her aged son. "they do look like two entirely different people."

"It's like father regenerates into some else throughout his life,"  Spock said.

"You don't have to tell me," Amanda said.

"What is the secret to father staying youthful?" Spock asked.

"Not worrying about you," Amanda said, holding her two fingers out. Sarek quickly returned the gesture materializing by her side. He could feel his heart strings be tugged seeing his younger, alive father but not on a pedistol or with the whole 'mighty proud' appearance. Spock had to take a breath.

"Not true," Sarek interjected. Was his father always like this? Denial?  Yes, yes, he was.

"Greetings, father," Spock said. "it is quite . . . good to see you again in this manner."

"I did not expect to see my son get old before I did," Sarek said.

"That's what you get from encouraging in Romulan Unification," Spock said. "Do you have any idea how difficult it is?" And finally getting it off his chest felt good. "Their sun blowing up, their planet being destroyed, and Romulans are equally stubborn as Vulcans when it comes to important issues. It's more difficult than you think, as a Ambassador," Sarek grew wide eyes looking over toward Amanda then toward Spock. "Yes,  I went through the neutral zone," he did a handwave. "Not a surprise compared to my brother helping Klingon trauma victims over the border."

"He is what?" Sarek asked.

"Right this minute, he is aiding in trauma victims who survived a Romulan siege," Spock said. "and I am planning to visit him afterwards."

"Sybok is still alive," Amanda said, clenching her bondmates shoulder.

"Yes," Spock said.

"Sarek, we have to plan a visit," Amanda said

"Amanda---" Sarek said.

"It's been years,"  Amanda said.

"That is not advisable," Sarek said.

"Actually," Spock said. "given your alter ego and your activities behind the neutral zone, the trip will be a very safe one."

"What does he mean?" Amanda asked. "Adun?"

"When you're away volunteering at the Vulcan Learning Center, father leads a double life through hologram in his attempts reunify the Vulcan and Romulan people," Spock said. "which he has fake his death numerous times, you don't know how nerve wrecking it can be in deep space knowing your father may or may not really be on a Romulan craft," his hands were locked behind his back grasping onto his left wrist. "Father has at least a good idea how to blend into the neutral zone without setting alarms. And he should decide which craft to take because of this logic." Sarek briefly had a look of guilt on his face.

"It's true," Sarek said. "given your decision to join Star Fleet, I took matters into my hands."

"Sarek," Amanda said.

"I did not wish to bring you into my affairs," Sarek said. "and I will not permit it."

"I wouldn't have been involved," Amanda said.

"I cannot apologize for what  I have done, my aduna, because it meant your safety and well being," Sarek said.

"You honestly think I haven't been involved with other diplomatic affairs," Amanda said.

"Because you have not been involved in orchestrating it," Sarek said.

"Yes, I did  in the background while you spoke with the men," Amanda said. "do you ever ask yourself why the Cardassian men are so easily swayed? The women," Sarek gave a baffled look back. "I did what I could and sometimes I had to get my hands dirty just to help you." Spock thought of a phrase, _the couple that diplomats together stays together_. Sarek looked toward his aged son searching for an answer if this was true.

"I believe the Romulan and Vulcanian people are uniting in my absence," Spock said. "my attempt succeeded in some way," there was a flash of pride on the younger Ambassador's face as it struck him. Spock had, at some point in the future, taken his duties and started what he had begun. "The planet was evacuated but there are some who refused to leave and thought the planet was not going to be destroyed due to my promise."

"You should not make promises that you cannot keep," Sarek said. "that is illogical to do."

"My logic was by my side," Spock said. "for that, it was flawed. I admit."

"At least he can admit that he was wrong," Amanda said.

"I am not wrong," Sarek said.

"Pardon me, I will be very busy for the next four hours," Spock said. "I will meet you in the shuttle bay. As humans are fond of saying, I will finish this conversation later."  Spock drifted past the two couple.


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on, kid, you're not going back there!" Grimm stood in the door way.

"Get out of my way," Kirk said. "please."

"No," Grimm said. "not unless ya goin' somewhere that doesn't have a bar."

"Everywhere has a bar," Kirk reminded the man.

"I mean it, kid," Grimm said.

"Come on," Kirk said. "I have to go."

"Unless ya tell me that ya not goin' to get ya'self killed I will consider it," Grimm said. 

"Look," Kirk said. "I failed a dare. I. . . don't. . have anything up for me."

The doors _woosh_ ed open behind Grimm and he started to fall but fell into a pair of bony, long fingers. Kirk's eyes rested on the figure who seemed to be standing at the door. He resembled the counterpart pointy eared Vulcan who had torpedoed his career. Everything. Gone. Three years worth of nothing. The Vulcan slid the human up and his eyes met the human's sapphire eyes staring back at him. Kirk saw the thinned, somewhat visible slanted eyebrows. The Vulcan bowl hair cut that had turned a shade of gray. His pointy ears were even larger. His nose even pointer.

"Greetings," the Vulcan gave the salute.  "captain--civilian, doctor."

"Who---" Grimm stopped, turning around coming to the man's side. "wait, aren't you Sarek?"

"No," Spock apologized. "I am  Ambassador Spock. From another time," he lowered his hand locking it to his back directing his attention toward the human about his height. "You were never supposed to lose your father, never meant to live with Frank, and never were supposed to lose this easily in the panel."

"What?"  Kirk asked.

"What?" Grimm repeated.

"Instead of following the normal ways of passing the academy," Spock said. "I have an idea on how you can still get aboard starships," he handed out a padd. "starship helmsmen," Kirk looked down toward the padd then back up toward the elder. "you are normally good with flying a ship. Is that correct?"

"Yeah,"  Kirk said.

"You are being assigned to the Farragut," Spock said. "if you accept."

"Wait, wait, then I am goin' with him," Grimm said.

"Taken care of," Spock said.

"Did you expect this?" Grimm asked. His hazel eyes looking at the Vulcan,

"Naturally, doctor," Spock said. "If you sign then you will be enlisted," he turned his head toward the doctor. "You, doctor, will be assigned as Lieutenant. As of this moment, you have graduated early," Grimm appeared to be shocked. "Jim. . . You won't be in command but you _will be_ around the action. The Farragut will be surveying a critical star system for a month after debarking from starbase 1."

"Uh huh," Grimm said. "ya arranged that, didn't ya?"

"I cannot arrange fate," Spock said. "it was arranged before my arrival here."

"But you can control fate, right?" Grimm asked.

"As one woman fondly said," Spock replied. "there is no fate but what we make for ourselves."

"So that's a no," Grimm said.

"The Tycho system is a good way to begin training in deep space," Spock said, as Kirk's eyes widened. "Night shift or day is your choice," the two men shared a glance together. "but regardless, there is a future that will happen, and I believe it will matter to the two of you."

"Why are you doing this?" Kirk asked.

"Because I can," Spock said.  "And I made a deal with myself,  that is all you need to know."

"The other Spock?" Grimm asked, his eyebrows raised.

"No," Spock said, shaking his head. "myself."

"Oh,"  Kirk said.

"Live long and prosper, Doctor, Jim," Spock gave the Vulcan salute then walked away.

The two men stood there, blinking, then looked down toward the padd that had been entrusted to them.

"Hey. . ." Kirk said, looking toward his boyfriend. "he called me. . . captain."

"He is from another time, kid," Grimm said. "I don't think there's a chance that'll happen in this timeline."

"It'll take a miracle?" Kirk said.

"A miracle," Grimm said. "A kind of miracle that brought me to your gravity."

"I am accepting," Kirk said, taking out the pen then signed his name on the padd. He saw the submit button. He looked toward the man with his hands trembling holding the small object. "I can't believe I can still be on a starship." then he lightly tapped on the screen. And his life would be changed forever by it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am only writing this story for one scene alone: _mainly McCoy busting into AOS gun ready and demanding they bring back his Vulcan to his right universe and Spock is all "JOHN. NO."_ I am obligated to show the series of scenes that leads to it. Originally was to be 2 chapters but. . things happened.

Nyota entered the cafeteria to botanical garden where she saw a pair of Vulcans. One of whom resembled Ambassador Sarek but he looked older and much taller. His hands were locked behind his back in a way reminding her of her boyfriend. She looked behind her hoping that the announcement had called on the wrong Nyota Uhura. Gaila was behind her giving the thumbs up in her red cadet outfit. She sighed then made her way toward the two.

"Cadet Uhura," Spock said, head turned in the woman's direction

"Spock," Nyota said, in recognition as she came to a stop.

"No,  I am Selek," Spock said. "relative of the lieutenant commander."

"Oh," Nyota said. "the one who saved Spock."

"Indeed," Spock said. "You look gorgeous today."

"As do you. . . ?" Nyota said.

"Ambassador," Spock said, then he gestured toward the Filipino like woman beside him with pointy ears. "this is T'Pring," T'Pring turned her head toward the shorter woman. They locked eyes and it felt like her heart was flying in a lovely breeze. "Vulcan Botanist, visiting to ensure a series of carnivores Vulcan plants were delivered safely this afternoon," T'Pring nodded, her beautiful purple mascara making her eyes stand out entrancing the woman. and her thin, slanted eyebrows. "Don't ask about the carnivores Vulcan plants. It is only a test."

"You look beautiful," Nyota said.

"Nemiayo," T'Pring said.

"I believed you should meet this woman before you meet her in any ill events occur between you two,"  Spock said. "it's logical to get on the right foot."

"Indeed," Nyota said.

"I heard you were in the linguistic program to gather knowledge regarding  Klingon language," T'Pring said. "your efforts three years ago were rewarded," she slightly tilted her head. "how did you manage to get it?"

"Speak their language and they sing  like a bird," Nyota said. "honor."

T'Pring appeared to be interested.

"You fought against one," T'Pring assumed.

"No," Nyota said. "arm wrestling."  T'Pring raised her eyebrows.

"Quite a unusual way of fighting against a Klingon," T'Pring said. "how did you get near them without being attacked?"

"My linguistic instructor happened to know them," Nyota said. Spock made his way past the two. "Actually, she survived a Klingon attack on a planet that rebelled against the Klingons and sent them packing. She was the leader of the charge."

"Fascinating," T'Pring said.

"Ambassador, where are you going?" Nyota asked, turned in the direction of the Vulcan.

"I have a number of other matters to attend to," Spock said. "You are on your lunch break, cadet, I suggest you take advantage of it," he stopped at one of the flowers gently grazing the yellow soft, rounded texture on the petals. He looked up toward the two women rubbing around the rounded texture. "You have plenty to talk about, to start off about a number of things regarding remaining anything and everything. Such as . .  " The Vulcan stopped. "That is not my place to say."

"Ambassador, it appears you are hiding spoilers,"  T'Pring asked. 

"Restraining," Spock said.

"Restraining and hiding share the same meaning," T'Pring said.  "it must be very important."

"It is," Spock said. "more than you know for your future."

"I have a boyfriend, Ambassador," Nyota said. "it feels like you are hooking  us up." The Vulcan had a warm, small smile at her reply. The amused smile vanished from the elder's face as he shook his head.

"No," Spock said. "I am merely helping establish a friendship. One that will define the two of you," Nyota frowned, her arms folded, seemingly unable to believe that this old Vulcan wasn't just trying to correct something he did not like. "Live long and prosper." he gave the ta'al then made his way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I opted not to tag T'Pura because this story is not about them and I don't want to mislead my readers or any T'Pura fans. At this moment, they don't have a subplot. . . Or do they? We'll see how they fit into the puzzle.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weaving canon and comics into this story. I hope I am doing this right on writing a different kind of De!McCoy!Reaper cliche. D8

Kirk was breaking past Grimm with one duffle bag swooped over his shoulder in standard yellow and black uniform. Kirk could hear the irritated, exasperated voice of his boyfriend from behind him  going through the crowds of people going to the shuttle bay. Surprisingly, there were a lot of people who had to use it every day. Some shuttle crafts appeared to be well aged with marks from run ins with space debris floating in space. Scorch marks as well with their registration number and name written in red under the windows. Kirk had an optimistic demeanor. The future was quite bright for him and his eventually-to-be-husband. He saw the crown of grayed, bowl hair cut and large pointy ears from among the sea of various hair colors. A smile slipped on the twenty-five year old man's face.

"Ambassador!" Kirk called, going after the figure. He called again. "Ambassador!"

Kirk speeded through the crowd.

"Ambassador!" Kirk called.

The six foot tall man easily soared through the crowd passing through. Grimm, a foot taller than Kirk, glanced around for the man's figure. He spotted the blonde, blazing hair style sticking out like a sore thumb from the crowd. The kid was going to make him use a colorizer to get more grayed hair with his speed. Absolutely a menace. Frankly, he was happy with that. He had his own colorizer that he had acquired at the store in his duffle bag that was strapped along his shoulder. Grimm was in  his medical whites. Trailing behind the man as he normally did. Except when it came to grumbling away to study. He had finished his xenobiology classes with flying colors in his first two years. In his third year at the academy, it went off from xenobiology to different courses since he completed the classes to graduate.  Grimm loved the kid and decided it was best off to enjoy every minute he had with him, when it didn't involve studying, in the time that the kid had left in the galaxy.

Kirk was like a cat with nine lives but with nine thousand lives.

Kirk caught up with the figure right about his height placing a hand on the Vulcan's shoulder.

"Ambassa--" the figure turned. "--ador Sarek, sorry," he reached his hand back. "Uh, mistook you, for someone, um, else like you, whose is also an ambassador, sorry about that."

Sarek observed him.

"James Kirk," Sarek said. "The resemblance with your father is striking."

"Yeah, everyone tells me that," Kirk said, feeling embarrassed.

"How is Winnie?" Sarek asked.

"She's fine---" Kirk stopped. "you know her?"

"Know her," Sarek said. "befriended her, great friend of Amanda. Did she return to space as a engineer?"

"Yes,"  Kirk said. "she took her maiden name Miller back. She recently became Commander two years ago."

"That is a proud accomplishment for her," Sarek said. "haven't had much contact with her since I last seen you as a five month old," Kirk stared, blinking, looking through his few memories that he had growing up with Sam. The first few memories that sprang to mind was listening to his mothers voice singing to him. His jaw had slightly fallen and his mind had come to a abrupt halt against a wall. "George would be proud to have his son in Star Fleet." Kirk didn't know what to say.

"Uh, uh, thanks," Kirk said.

"Live long and prosper," Sarek gave the salute then vanished among the crowd.

Kirk stood there there frozen unable to move.

"Pardon me," Kirk turned to see a older man with graying brown hair and bangs that swooped the right side of his forehead with brown eyes in a yellow uniform with the commander braids on his sleeves and the star fleet insignia on his chest.  He was a muscular, broad shoulder man with bags under his eyes and looked more like a war general that had weathered through a battle spotly clean. "Commander Chenowyth," he gave a smile. "was that Vulcan bothering you?" Kirk's jaw regained mobility.

"No," Kirk said. "I bumped into him."

"Ah, okay," Chenowyth relaxed, then looked around slightly confused then turned toward the civilian. "Be a pal and tell me which is way the direction to the shuttle craft for the Farragut?"

"Over there," Kirk said, gesturing toward the least traffic section of the shuttle bay. His eyes registered over toward the man. "Speaking of which that is also my assignment."

"Under Captain Garrovick," Chenowyth said. 

"Helmsmen," Kirk said.

"Stephen getting a new helmsman," Chenowyth said. "more the merrier."

Chenowyth brushed past the younger man heading in the general direction that the enlisted had directed.

"Jim!" Grimm caught up with the man. "Don't vanish on me like that."

"I think I met my superior officer," Kirk said.

"Which one?" Grimm said.

"The first officer,"  Kirk said, slapping the man's shoulder.  "come on, Bones, we have a date with destiny!" Kirk darted off after Chenowyth.

"Give me a break and slow down!" Grimm said, following after the man.

The crowd in the shuttle bay grew smaller and less packed as  officers went to their assignments. Most of whom were early graduates.  Kirk recognized his rival, nearly bald blonde haired-brown eyed Androvar Drake. The man was in navigator yellows appearing firm faced and stoic. Almost like, he too, was about to set foot into battle and it made the young man feel strange about that. He laughed once sitting down into his seat with Grimm by his side. His duffle bag was in the compartment above their heads. Drake turned his head in the man's direction giving him a nasty glare.  Drake was more disciplined than the young man. It was funny, how things worked out, they were going to be rivals throughout their carers.

Except he had a braid on his sleeves and Kirk did not.

"Please buckle your seats," the flight attendant said. "the shuttle craft will be departing shortly."

"Hey, just how many people graduated early in their third year?" Grimm said, buckling himself up. "Vickie graduated early."

"Vickie, the science wizard?" Kirk said, activating the buckle with a click. "Man, the Ambassador _was_ busy. She must be more important as I thought she was.  Victoria Leigh, the best engineers in the sector," the civilian smiled at the thought that crossed his mind with a tinge of pride and admiration. "at least she doesn't have her parents legacy hanging above her head."

"She has some legacy hangin' above her head for the future," Grimm said, as Kirk's hand came over to the man's larger hand and squeezed it. "don't knock ya'self down," he saw Faith Morgan, a dark haired girl with a 1960's hair style, reading a padd. "And even Faith the weapons expert is with us. I feel like we're flyin' into a important event."

"Bones," Kirk said. "when have we ever flown into a important event?"

"Joinin' the academy," Grimm said. "goin' on a tour of the Olduvai facility on a tour craft, and goin' on a tour to other places."

"All right, I admit," Kirk said. "I am wrong."

The shuttle craft launched into the sky then through the various layers until it came into space.  The USS Farragut appeared to be still and serene in space. Kirk and Grimm looked out the window in awe. So their careers in Star Fleet started in this old starship. It had scars seen about her frame from past battles.  Built in 2247, her nacelles paint job had all but faded being a shade of lighter blue to the human eye. It looked majestic to the small, ant like sized people in the small craft heading toward her. The chipped away dark paint to the name and serial number away from the bridge showed 'USS Farragut' with 'NCC-1647' etched below. 

"Oh good god," Grimm said. "looks like it can fall apart at any time. It's a livin' death trap."

And there was laughter that relieved the tension in the shuttle craft.


	7. Chapter 7

The Enterprise was almost ready to begin her maiden voyage. But she needed four hundred of the best and brightest minds to be selected. He had one padd in his hand  while the other was locked behind his back. The Enterprise had just been towed out of the shipyard after preliminary tests had been done on her systems, flight, defense, transporter, and a hell ton of redundancies. She was right off the planet as a starship. A heavy cruiser, a constitution class, glimmered in the darkness.  The USS Mayflower and USS Hood had just returned from a two hour long trip (the shortest one on record for a starship) with damage seen here and there from flares. She needed repairs after making her way back toward Earth that had drawn crowds as it was dropping off whales.

 _Whales_ , the rumors said, _into the ocean_.  The internet was ringing with tweets and photos showing these impressive creatures readdapting to their environmentally-still-the-same-climate. And they were massive. The first sighting of humpback whales in roughly three centuries. Not one, not two, but four humpback whales. A part of the man felt as though someone had tracked whales, deliberately, in time to see which ones were safe to take and which were not safe to take out of the time stream.

"Greetings." Captain  Pike turned in the direction of the old, but deep voice. He saw a tall Vulcan with some resemblance to Sarek head his way with hands behind his back. A customary position that Vulcans had. The long chin, the hollow cheeks, and the ancient, sad but still eyes lit in his direction. "Ambassador Selek. Captain."

"So Vulcan has more elderly Vulcans in diplomacy?" Pike said. "I am surprised, I see mostly Vulcans like Sarek normally at the diplomatic tables."

"Hm," the elder came to the human's side. "I do not normally offer my service."

"So you're retired," Pike said.

"Yes," the elder said. "yes, indeed. . ." he looked fondly upon the Enterprise. "is that your ship?"

"Uh huh," Pike said. "going into deep space after the Farragut concludes hers. Five year mission."

"I am familiar with the exploration," the elder said. "it would be logical to have a Vulcan Science Officer on that ship," Pike raised his eyebrow looking at the elder quite oddly. "illogical events would surely happen. And you need a certain, confident strain of logic to explain how it could be possible."

"Number One," Pike said. "I am picking her. From my last assignment."

"For the science department?" the elder asked.

"No, as first officer,"  Pike said. "but I do need a science officer for handling what comes out of the illogical events. I am all ears. Who do you suggest?"

"I recommend Instructor Spock,"  the elder said. "a excellent science officer."

". .  . Wait, are you that Vulcan who got the engineer assigned to my ship?" Pike asked. 

"Perhaps," the elder said. "it's quite illogical not to mention the one by name who may arm you with a loyal crewmember, to the ship, and to you."

  "Said it was some ambassador but the digital trail ends there," Pike said. "I will consider it," he snapped his fingers. "I got it! you are Spock's uncle. That is why you look so familiar."

"Do not take my recommendation as a request," the elder said. "I am . . ." the Vulcan paused. "merely making a suggestion to help you deal with the remains of illogical events. It's quite logical to happen, after all, in deep space."

"Sounds like you have experience in this sort of thing," Pike said.

"Experience?" the elder said. "Yes, but assurance that it will be the same?" he shook his head. "I believe in luck that it will turn out for the better in the future."

"A Vulcan believing in luck," Pike said. "Never thought I would meet one."

"My partner made me believe in it," the elder said. "and I am unsure if he is still alive."

Pike looked at him in concern.

"Your trip wasn't safe?" Pike asked. 

"It wasn't," the elder said.  "we were separated. He could be dead." A broken bond was partially healed by a on-site Vulcan healer to help him plow through his plans with medications that made it bearable to live. It felt like an open wound. It felt like his best half was ripped out and he had been stitched to the best of the physicians ability.

"I grieve with thee," Pike said, as the Vulcan briefly closed his eyes feeling some of the emotional pain come back. Spock exhaled.

"Never mind that loss," the Vulcan looked toward the human. "my apologizes for interrupting you on your time alone."

"No, it's welcomed," Pike said. "but Star  Fleet can help with finding your loved one."

Spock held his hand up.

"Kaiidth," Spock said. "I will return home, and to him, soon . . ." the Vulcan had hopefully added. "Your offer is appreciated." he made a split between his fingers. "live long and prosper."

"Peace and long life," Pike said, returning the gesture.

And the elder Spock walked away leaving the captain alone.


	8. Chapter 8

"Jim. . ." John sat by the resting figure. "there' somethin' ya gotta know."

**Beep. . . beep. . . beep.**

"My name is John  Grimm," John said. "it's not Leonard McCoy."

**Beep. . . beep. . . beep.**

A certain weight fell off the man's shoulders.

**Beep. . beep. . . beep. . .**

"I am goin' to let this identity go after. . . after. . . after y'all die," his eyes looked down toward the man's hands. "it's been a great many days since you fell into this coma. A week," he searched the man's for a reaction. "I don't know if ya can hear me but I am usin' all my federation credits on ya in the hospital," he clenched the man's warm, large hand. "I am goin' to brin' Spock back."

**Beep. . . Beep. . . Beep.**

"And . . . kid, I'm sorry decievin' ya all this time," John said. "But this is beyond ya pay grade. Ya can't save me. . ." the flashes of all the times the kid had saved him came to mind. "I've tried everythin'. Nothin' works," he sighed,emotionally, his breath shaking. "And one day, we'll meet again. Ya won't see me again after Spock gets back. Don't look for me. Please, don't."

A tear landed on the man's larger hand.

**Beep. . . Beep. . . . Beep.**

"I am makin' a difficult choice," John said. "because there is a chance. . . whatever that thin' is. . . It's got a capacity," he cleared his throat listening to the beeps. The weather was warm and content outside. Hope and optimism outside the hospital compared to the dull, sad hard atmosphere inside. "If two people go through, the last one in doesn't have a chance of comin' back alive or plausibly in the same quadrant. They don't know how to improve the chances. Survival is at one percent of making to the alpha quadrant. These Klingon sisters seem to think it'll work out."

**Beep. . . beep. . .**

"I am goin' miss ya the most, plumb," John said. "thank you for lightin' my life up."

**Beep. . .  . Beep. . . Beep.**

"I am over three hundred years old," John confessed. "Remember the first time ya saw me? That is what I really look like," his grip tightened. "Remember me that way, 'kay? Be happy," his grasp on the man's hand loosened going slack. "Because god knows I can't get that."

**Beeep. .. beep. . . beep. .  . beep.**

He briefly closed his eyes then reopened them.

**Beep. . . Beep. . .**

He just wanted to destroy all the equipment and let his best friend go.

**Beep. . . beep. .  beep.**

But Spock is still alive. He felt it in his bones. He had deals in his bones.

**Beep. . . beep. . . . beep.**

The beeps were getting at his nerves.

**Beep. .. Beep. . . Beep. . .**

He just wanted to scream at them that he knew Jim's condition already.

"It's been an honor servin' with ya, being your friend, and your lover," the doctor painfully closed his eyes at the mention then reopened them."I'm sorry I had to reject your marriage proposal, I'm sorry that ya had to live this lon' not knowin' why. . " The doctor leaned away from the bed getting up. "I'll ditch this identity after y'all die," he gave a fake smile picking up his dark jacket. "if I make it back somewhere else, and feel it in my gut."

**Beep. . . beep. . . beep.**

"Goodbye, old friend," John said, fighting back tears. "keep fightin' for Spock. . . will ya? He needs ya more than he does with me."

**Beep. . . beep. . beep. .**

The doctor walked out of the room for the last time.

**Beep. . . beep. . . beep.**

It wasn't fair.

 **Beep.** _. . **Beep**. . . Beep._

* * *

_Beep beep beep  
_

"Cartallize here,"  Samantha said.

"Sam," came John's voice.

"John," Samantha turned away from her  science officers, one hand on her chest clenching at her uniform as though she had been urgent news. She turned toward her science officers. "Pardon me," she went into her ready room. She switched the communication line to her personal computer. John didn't look quite well himself. Looked like he had a bad, bad Tuesday. Most days he looked like he had a bad Monday what with the glare almost dominating his facial expressions and grayed hair. His hair was longer and wild. He was in a dark jacket with a blue turtle neck. He didn't look happy. "where are you? I've been looking all since the admiral fell into a coma."

"Ah, sorry about that, little sis," John apologized. "Remember when we were kids and I dared you to follow me over a small cliff?"

"That wasn't small, that was a wide gap," Samantha said.

"Well, I am going over that gap," John said. "I might not come back from this one."

"That's a bunch of shit and you know it," Samantha said. "where are you going?"

"We're going to find each other again so why bother?"  John said. "you know I will find you first."

"No, no, no, I will find you first," Samantha said. It sounded like a dare coming from him.

"Cheating doesn't count," John said.

"Yes, it does," Samantha said.

"I'll tell you everything that you missed, Sam, when I get back" John said. "Talk to you later."

"John!"  Samantha shouted.

Samantha fell to her chair with a thud then slumped.

She looked toward her computer.

She could track where he last made the call.

The USS Challenger was going on a detour.


	9. Chapter 9

"Thank you, Captain, for allowing us to use your ship,"  Sarek thanked the woman.

"It is the least I can do," Dodge said. "I am not asking why you want to use the confiscated Romulan shuttle."

Sarek nodded his head.

"It is appreciated," Sarek said.

"Live long and prosper," Dodge said, holding her hand.

"Peace and long life," Sarek returned the gesture.  He lowered his hand then boarded the ship.

The Romulan Shuttle was a bluish green with a black view screen and two landing joints underneath it. The nacelles were tucked along the sides. It had the standard design of a bird's wings on the top instead of the bottom like the bird-of-prey.  A bird of prey was much larger than a shuttle craft. The doors closed behind the aged Vulcan. Spock was preparing the shuttle for lift off, activating the engines, turning on the piloting sequence, and being critical of the technology in his mind at how similar their languages were. Amanda was sitting at a communications station with a different facial appearance. Her hair was delicately braided up into a hair style seen commonly among the Vulcan women, her eyebrows slanted, and her ears being pointy facing upwards. She gazed in the direction of her husband holding her two fingers out for him. Sarek returned the gesture coming to her side.  The shuttle craft flew above the ground then made its way through the exit with the cloak mode on vanishing into space.

* * *

**. . . Nine hours later. . .**

**. . . USS Farragut. . .**

"Man," Kirk said, flopping onto the couch. "I can't believe being a officer is that _boring_."

"Ya don't have to be here," Grimm said. 

"It's lonely without you," Kirk said, raising his head up toward the man from the couch. "I mean. .  . flying? Nothing happening? Just flying?"

"That's part of being a star fleet officer," Grimm said. "that's what ya asked for. Space and borin', mundane, uneventful activities every day of your life."

"I felt like today should have been action packed," Kirk said.

"Well it wasn't," Grimm said. "If ya like to share a quarters with me, sweetie, ya will have to marry me."

"I mean, how does my mom keep herself occupied?" Kirk asked, as Grimm came closer toward the man.

"By doing what she loved," Grimm said. "maybe being in space isn't ya thin'," he stood behind the couch. "Why did ya bother joinin' star fleet if ya can't stand sittin' still for hours without daydreamin'?" Kirk blinked staring back at his boyfriend then turned into a puddle of sheep fur with a pair of eyes. At least, the medic wished the kid did as he saw the man rubbing his shoulders with a steep laugh sheepishly looking away from the man.

"I. . . actually. . . I joined to command a starship," Kirk said. Grimm placed both hands on his waist.

"Kid, honey," Grimm started. "space is goin' to discipline ya so hard."

"And you haven't?" Kirk asked. Grimm looked back at his two hundred year history.

"I know what to expect," Grimm said. "officers bein' stupid. Fallin' down jefferie tubes and gettin' hurt, shootin' themselves by accident, and science officers spillin' some chemical on themselves without the proper equipment."

"On the bright side," Kirk grew a smile. "I get to think of all the ways I can ravish you." Grimm rolled an eye.

"No," Grimm said. "why don't ya call Carol," he tossed the man the padd into his lap nearly falling off the young man's lap.  "and see how she is doin' instead," he put on a colorful unbuttoned shirt with a flattened collar. "I am not rewardin' ya for bein' bored," Kirk stuck out his tongue at the man as Grimm buttoned the shirt up. "Focus on your duties rather than fantasy' about me. Entertainment can come later."

"All right, Bones," Kirk said.

Grimm went out of the quarters where he quickly made his way down in the direction of the bar. 

Some days, he couldn't believe humanity had gone this far.

Been able to make artificial gravity plausible.

Get off Earth without using the ark.

His sister, Samantha, was still in the academy unfortunately. She was pining after a young man named Roger Korby and Nyota--who was otherwise preoccupied with a certain Vulcan who randomly popped up in his classes but not anymore---and he was most impressed with all the progress they took to achieving peace. It took them three world wars to learn their lesson. Going poor. But well worth it. He had been planet side for the first two hundred years and being in space? It felt dangerous. A kind of dangerous that the man could live with. He could live the rest of  eternity in space. On different planets, if need be. He would love to see the look on the instructors face not to see the man in the mess hall.

If he were the fly on the wall then.

A smirk placed on the man's face.

* * *

The young instructor had not seen the figure of Cadet McCoy about the halls or steaming emotions off his figure passing him. And it was unnerving. The Vulcan saw a pair of first years consisting of one Vulcan and one Andorian cadet making themselves at home. He looked down toward his padd to see the quarters assignment for this particular room. Their names came up but not the former cadets that lived in there.  These cadets had been reassigned from their quarters to a bigger, much comfy room. The once messy, but somewhat room that had a sense of chaos had turned into a rather clean, organized one. The two cadets were side by side with their booze behind them.

"What happened to the cadet who moved here?" Spock asked.

"Uh, he was graduated early," T'Pal replied.

Lukro, the Andorian, nodded.

"Yeah," Lurko said. "and so did half of the class of 2259."

"Half of the class?" Spock said, his hands locked behind his back.

"Half of the class," T'Pal nodded.

"Thank you," Spock said. "live long and prosper." and away he went. 

It was quite odd that the cadet graduated early. The Vulcan had been studying the man straight down from his unusual activity that consisted of visiting the Marine Core Museum,visiting the Grimm Foundation historical site, and going to New York to visit several precincts that had been restored to their former glory all over the summer break. What was even odder was how he seemed to handle a phaser rifle like it was a sniper rifle with one arm cocked above it but bended.  His attention was first caught when he saw the young man in hand to hand combat match while engaging on a date with Nyota. He had noticed the hesitation in the man's eyes  which is why in the first few rounds the man landed to the mat. An attempt to determine if he should play it safe. He was pretending his skill in it. Spock made his way to his quarters where he founded Nyota resting on a couch reading a padd with a bowl of popcorn in her lap. She looked up toward the man with a smile. 

"Spock," Nyota said. "come on, let's make out in the closet."

"I prefer if we not do that there," Spock said. He noticed the lack of a padd.  "And you have studying to do."

"I studied my ass off," Nyota said. "the least you can do is return me the favor." Spock gave a skeptical look back.

"I am not in the zone," Spock said. Nyota raised her thin, dark eyebrows stifling back a laugh upon hearing a phrase like that come from the  Vulcan.

"Where did you pick that phrase up?" Nyota asked.

"It is a phrase that I commonly hear from human cadets," Spock replied.

"You're trying to blend in," Nyota said. "some phrases are just. . ."

"Not me," Spock said.  "I agree with this assessment."

"Now why are you not in the mood?" Nyota asked.

"My thoughts are . . .  elsewhere," Spock said.

"I see," Nyota said, with a nod.

"How was your day?" Spock asked.

"Oh, well," Nyota had a fond smile. "it was actually. . . pretty good," she folded her arms. "except for the studying. I had a botanist give planting advice for my science project regarding how to care for it. Which saved my project," she gestured toward the plant in a pot on a tray. "so I thought it would look best in your quarters."

"Nyota, it does not highlight my quarters because I don't want it to be that way," Spock said.

"You need a alien touch to the generic room, not womenly touch, but you in general," Nyota said. Spock looked back at the unusual plant that seemed to be producing a berry. The room was incredibly clean and tidy. Not a trace of someone making themselves at home could be found. "it's a alien mulberry producing tree. . . Except it also produces small apples."

"I am pleased of your attempt to lighten up the apartment," Spock said. "your thoughts are appreciated."

Nyota had a small smile to herself at the Vulcan.

"What exactly is bothering you this time?" Nyota followed up.

"I am the instructor who assigns cadets to their first ships," Spock said. "someone has gone behind my back to do that," Nyota raised her thin, arched eyebrow. "it is best you return to your quarters. It is not logical to attempting wooing an otherwise absent lover."

"You're right," Nyota said. "you better be present tomorrow for me, sugah." she stood up then placed the bowl onto the couch and came to the vulcan's side. She placed a kiss on the Vulcan's cheek.

"I shall be there," Spock said.

"Goodnight, Spock," Nyota said, then left the Vulcan's quarters.

**_Bing!_ **

Spock opened his comn terminal.

_Mr  Spock, you have been assigned to the USS Enterprise. . ._

* * *

T'Pring had returned to Vulcan. And she could not get Cadet Uhura out of her mind. She is the first to admit: she enjoyed the woman's company. But she was being courted by her former bondmate-to-be. Their bethrothal had been ended three years ago upon meeting each other again. The last bits of the dormant link was gone between them. They were not obligated to each other for survival. T'Pring did not like men. Spock didn't like T'Pring in that way. He made it clear of his interest. And it was puzzling why a gay Vulcan was with a person of the opposite sex. She was sitting on her meditation mat.

Did she have the right to be concerned about Spock's well being?

It was none of her concern.

Perhaps he loved the human.

Logical, as love and attraction were complex even to Vulcan scientists.


	10. Chapter 10

Amanda watched her husband's hair be turned into a sleek color of black under the circular bowl replacing all the grayed hair. The lines that his face had seemed to gain vanished under the layer of make up. He looked frankly the way she first became his acquaintance. Youthful, radiating with it. And a part of Amanda couldn't believe that she had bonded to this breath taking, shining adorable man. A part of Amanda wanted to ask the Vulcan to marry her the human way, twice. The Romulan shuttle made it through the neutral zone where it reappeared several light years away from the nearest station. Or the nearest star base. The Romulan shuttle came closer to the planet. Spock saw the life forms reading indicating the population of the planet.

There was a Klingon bird-of-prey floating aimlessly in orbit looking scarred and in desperate need of repair.

The nacelles were faintly glowing running on low power. 

"It appears that their own weapons immobilized them," Spock acknowledged.

"It's surreal how the Klingons used to be unbeatable with their cruisers," Sarek said. "now they are in the same position as Constitution Classes."

"Nothing changes about that in the future," Spock said. Sarek looked toward his son.

"That is reassuring to hear," Sarek said.

Spock looked toward the woman.

"Are you prepared to meet Klingons, mother?" Spock asked. "these will have forehead ridges."

"Klingons don't scare me," Amanda said.

"You should have seen her arm wrestle a Klingon Captain's first officer," Sarek said.

"Nor is it not my first rodeo," Amanda said, glancing over toward her husband.

Spock tilted his head, raising his thinned dark eyebrow. Amanda had a fond laugh. Three Romulan-Bird-of-preys decloaked causing their shuttle craft to pause in the tracks. Amanda picked up a hailing. Spock had a more youthful appearance largely because of the make up and the colorizer. He manned the station alongside Sarek. Amanda glanced over in the direction of her bondmate. Sarek nodded. The view screen brightened to life to display the golden themed inside of the bird of prey.

"What brings a Shuttle Craft near a Klingon Skirmish?" T'lamb asked. "A commander like you, Keras, here. . . I thought you died."

"Reports of my death was greatly exaggerated," Sarek said. "I survived through a escape pod."

"I knew it!" T'lamb said. "I knew you used your favorite exit! I knew it!" T'lamb smiled. "you never fail to delight me."

"T'Lamb, to answer your other question," Sarek calmly said. "I am merely here to observe the aftermath of your attack on a small Klingon Colony Carrier."

"Nothing big," T'Lamb said, his eyes sweeping the inside of the shuttle craft. Amanda felt sweat dripping down her skin. Sarek sent comfort through the bond and soothing confidence.  His blue eyes landed on the disguised Ambassador. "Just two crewmen?"

"More than enough to exercise protection," Sarek said.

"You must be bold enough to think they won't attack you," T'lamb said. Sarek returned a glare.

"I am certain that they would not," Sarek said. "they are down on their knees as they are."

"We will finish them off in twenty four hours," T'lamb said. "you must off by then," the commander leaned into his seat. "Apparently, Klingons do not like being turned to slaves. T'Lamb out."

The screen turned to black.

Spock appeared to be concerned, visibly, regarding the issue.

"We are not leaving them down to die," Amanda said, clearing the air with her statement.

* * *

**. . . . USS Farragut. . .**

"Say, why are you pretending to be someone you're not?"came a woman's voice.

Grimm turned from the door that lead to his quarters. His skin went pale. It felt like he had been knocked against the wall by a mutating Sarge. There stood midshipmen Carcol O'hia, a unusual woman with antennas that glowed at the tip and dark curled hair with white skin. She was shorter than him by two feet but relatively still taller than most of her male counterparts in the labs. She had her right hand on the side of the wall while in her science blues. Grimm looked back at her, bewildered, with his arched eyebrows raised.

"What do ya mean?" Grimm asked.

"Don't kid with me," Carcol said. "I did a blood test. You're immortal. Shouldn't you be doing immortal things like--being among  people your level instead of us whiny kids?" His heart was racing. How did he not notice her from walking behind him? Alcohol had no grip on him not since 2046. He could emulate being drunk but he was not really drunk at all. His mind was tired. That's why he wasn't alert and awake. "You're a vampire, a god, or a werewolf."

"I am a god," Grimm said. 

"Gods age," Carcol said. "you don't. You're using something to give you an aged appearance."

"I am an entity inside a body I crafted, flawed, and well, it's not the best," Grimm dropped his accent with a shrug. "Mortals are . . .  interesting."

"Does Star Fleet know?" Carcol asked.

"Know that they are being watched by a outsider?" Grimm asked. He shook his head.

"I am pretty sure that doesn't have to end the way you're thinking," Carcol said. 

He couldn't take the chance.

"The scientists will poke at me, they will treat me special, and this entire point of being among you all would be defeated," Grimm said.

"Yeah," Carcol said. "but why study mortals when you could be a Vulcan? A Cardassian? A Bajoran? A Klingon? A Romulan?"

"Humans are just special," Grimm said.

"No, they're not," Carcol shook her head. "what did you do to get out of the academy early?"

"A friend of mine can't go without parental guidance into space," Grimm said. The doctor was wide awake. "I can tell you exactly why I chose Earth as my playground."

Her eyes lit up.

"Really?" Carcol asked. Grimm nodded back.

"Of course," Grimm said. "I have been waiting to tell someone about my adventures in space."

He stepped aside with a comforting smile and allowed the woman to go in. Grimm's face faltered as he knew what had to be done. He was going to make sure she didn't remember tonight with him.  He was a Lieutenant, just hours into deep space, not with unfamiliar aliens aboard, and certainly did not have anyone to frame up for the death. Memory wipe was acceptable at this point. He sighed then entered the room.

"A immortal in space," Carcol said, as the doors had closed behind the doctor. "That's exciting. I mean I never had the honor of meeting one face to face!" The woman sat on the couch while babbling leaning against the couch. "I imagined one day that I would meet a god of all knowing importancy," Grimm took out a vile then stirred it into a cup.  "It's a dream come true. You must know Archer, right?" Grimm raised his head up in sharp alarm then looked over his shoulder keeping his composure. "You do?"  Grimm turned his head. "Was he all what they say? Soft spoken, hesitant, and a sure enough leader?"

Grimm brought over the two glasses.

"Well," Grimm said. "he was an asshole."

"Really?" Corcal asked.

"My opinion is biased," Grimm said. "I was helping a newly established federation colony get back on its feet from losing half of its population when he sent some beef after me," he handed her a glass. "Careful, it's got my special concoction."

"I will," Corcal said. "Do go on."

"The Vulcan High Council sent some of their own after me," Grimm said. "I didn't like it. Not one bit," he shook his head as the woman took a sip. "I don't like having to go under the radar and be blasted away from helping people," her face twisted then she took another sip from the glass. "That's not right," he shook his head, disappointed.  She took another sip then another and another. He watched her drink it down as though it were water. That was not expected. So he resumed talking. "Trying to pin me down, use a machine to get me down, and use highly powerful tranquilizer darts was hilarious!" He slapped his thigh as the woman took another sip listening in to the man.

"Buut?" Carcol asked. Grimm frowned.

"But highly against my civil rights," he turned away as  Carcol blinked seeing double. "I can't trust anyone enough, intimately, to open up like that again," his hazel eyes looked down toward his hands. "I almost blew my sisters cover. Our cover." Grimm briefly closed his eyes then opened them. "I am sorry," he looked at the woman in concern. "wow,  I didn't expect you to get this drunk so easily."

She stood up.

"What did you drug me with?" Carcol asked, collapsing onto the table. "

"I drugged you with nothing," Grimm said, catching the glass. "come on, let's get you to your quarters. Being immortal comes with pain in the ass knowledge to get someone fine drunk," he helped the woman up as her vision was getting dotted and turning a shade of green. She couldn't see right." The glass was empty. He made his way around the couch with her arm on his shoulder. She rubbed at her eye as Grimm made his way out of the quarters. "you'll be fine. Just don't your head on the pillow."

"Yo. . ." Carcol lazily said.

"You shouldn't be talking right now," Grimm said. "you might say something you'll regret later."

"I akn wulk un my own," Carcol stumbled forward going toward the nearest Jeffrie Tube.

Grimm's eyes widened.

"Please, stop there," Grimm said. "listen to me---"

"Yr tying two kill me," Carcol slurred.

"No, no, no," Grimm said, stepping forward. "I can't do that," he held his hand out for her. "Come with me, please, let me take you to your quarters---" the young woman shook her head leaning further into the jeffrie tube as he heard his heart race. "you won't remember tonight if you take my hand." She defiantly looked at him with disgust on her face. He was unsure if she heard him right. Then she turned toward the Jeffrie tube then walked forward as though she was going somewhere else.  She fell. Grimm lunged forward reaching his hands out for anything. "No!"

Grimm came to the edge where he heard her scream echo closing his eyes listening to her fall. He heard a cable be ripped out, electrocution followed suitably afterwards, and her scream became gut wrenching. High pitched pure human suffering mixed with agony. The man trembled turning away then looked up toward the direction of the camera. What had he done? Guilt replaced his horrified expression. He had done the only sensible action. Attempt to save her life. That was his own deal to himself as someone not a chief medical officer. He slid his back down against the edge of the jeffrie tube then rubbed his forehead as people started to come. His time as Leonard McCoy was going to end if they investigated it thoroughly. 

If they didn't believe that she had committed suicide.

She preferred to remember then to forget.

And it was his fault.

The scream stopped.

It never stopped in his head.

"I did it," Grimm said, as several officers stood in front of him. "she fell because of me," as he could picture her severely burned corpse dangling.

He could still hear the scream. His eyes closed feeling all over again that he was back there. _There_. The hell hole that started this. The steady drip drop of water against the  tiles. The feeling of dead lurking around the facility. That he was going to die. Goat making the cut of the cross on his skin with a prayer. He never judged but this time, instead of a little blood, there was a hell lot more blood. That scream was never going to end for the doctor. He should be used to this by now. But he wasn't. That's the thing about being a mortal turned immortal. Nothing gets easier. 


	11. Chapter 11

"Captain Kwul," Sybok began. "I am not here to judge. I am here to help you deal with your pain from losing some of your crew."

The Klingon woman looked up, her burned right hand clutching her light weight hand, with a part of her long sleeve seemingly torn from an event earlier. Her light blue, angered, bitter eyes almost tore a hole through the Vulcan. He wanted to reach his hand out toward the woman but he restrained himself out of respect for her privacy. It was a huge blow to the Klingon's house to survive such an attack and not fight back adequately. Klingons and Romulamns did not get along easily. It was a sheer miracle that they didn't have constant war over territory. Romulans had slipped through their neutral zone for this planet. Klingons were intending to colonize it separate from conquering. Planet Kalees was the only planet in between zones that didn't have native sapient human  life but populated mostly by animals of the likes.

"Let me die in peace," Kwul said.

"Not before I help you," Sybok said. "would you prefer to go out with honor in yourself?"

"Sto-vo-kor has no place for me," Kwul said. "I have a place in Gre'thor."

"If I were to leave you alone, I rather do it when you have been helped," Sybok said.

"You don't know how much it hurts," Kwul said.

"No. . . I don't. . . ." Kwul lowered her head in shame, "But I can try to understand," Sybok said. "Let me heal your pain," he placed a hand on her broad shoulder. "please."

Kwul gazed at the man's eyes and remained still as the scene replayed in her mind. She was completely still sitting on the flat rock. Our scene panned over to the sky where we could see the Romulan  shuttle making its way across from the set up camp. Spock could see at least thirty people. Amanda saw a ditch that had piles of Klingon corpses left discarded like empty shells. The Shuttle craft was parked in front of a lake. There were swan like creatures swimming along the water. They were a shade of purple with beaks that appeared to be golden at first sight. The shuttle doors opened letting in the fresh, cool air into the light green interior themed ship.

The group made their way out of the shuttle craft. Spock took out a tricorder and used to take pictures. The large, bulky dark object strapped along his figure attached to a long, thick black strap. The colorizer had undone the color change with a simple selection. They were in their natural appearance. The elder felt cautious about the approach. Klingons were, in nature, a species that were prepared for anything. They also had good hearing which came from their centuries of evolution for the sake of hunting. Knowing Klingons in his lifetime and how to approach them, the Vulcan was assured that they won't be the subject of a mind shifter. It would take a Jim Kirk approach. Friendly, open, and flirty. And if the flirting didn't work, neutral diplomacy.

"Did it always feel this way for you exploring new planets?" Amanda asked.

Spock turned his head in her direction with a raised eyebrow at first then lowered it.

"Fresh air," Spock said. "but being cautious and wary?"

Amanda nodded.

"Yes," Amanda said. Spock looked toward the sighting of the birds.

"It did," Spock said. "though my captain was much more relaxed in this setting than I was."

"Do I get to meet him?" Amanda said, then watched a small smile grow on the elder Vulcan's face.

"You and he get along easily over the baby pictures," Spock said. "He prefers to be called Jim Kirk instead of James," Sarek looked up at the mention of the man's nickname as he locked the shuttle doors. "I will never know why humans prefer to be called by their nicknames."

Amanda beamed back at the Vulcan feeling as though she was on cloud nine.

"Been alive for so long you never answered that," Amanda said. "I thought you would have found out by now."

"I as well, mother," Spock said. "I did not mean to let it slip regarding my future."

"I won't tell," Amanda said. "maybe Winnie but she won't tell."

"We will not interfere in the progression of our son's relationship with his captain," Sarek said. 

"I doubt he will make captain any time soon," Spock said. "only in a time of battle could it happen. A Klingon conflict would have to arise. I see neither of which happening . . ." the Vulcan paused as a thought crossed his mind. He frowned, his facial expression turned to considerate, then a flicker of hope, and  finally, belief. "There is one incident that could spark such a possibility but I rather not talk about it."

He flashed back to a golden decade in his time. A time where they came across a particularly  troublesome being. A entity that caused violence. But that was roughly half a decade away. Jim was only enlisted for five years. He doubted the man would re-enlist after the events of the Farragut and being weighed down by survivors guilt. The doctor could surely help him with that chip and get him back on his feet again. Yes, the other John would be capable of that. He would probably leave Star Fleet to be with Jim. Spock caught a picture of a unusual dark themed dove resting in its nest. He zoomed in on the bird catching the tending to its nest as the father rested on the tree branch alongside all fluffed out and rounded with talons clutched into the wood. Spock loved to take photographs of nature. It was one of many things that his bondmate loved about him. Speaking of whom, Spock missed him dearly.

Spock walked slower than he usually did and stood briefly along a tree lingering behind briefly his parents.

The medication was still working but the pain was less of a hassle than it was from the beginning. He had programmed the ship to arrive to San Fransisco before losing consciousness. Being ripped from his timeline had been detrimental to his health. It was difficult to breath but he managed. He lent himself up following after the two love birds. He saw his parents sharing Vulcan kisses. He knew that they were thinking they were utterly not being paid attention to. But it was a nice, quiet scene to witness. Time was fleeting between his aging parents. His mother had dark brown hair that hadn't gone gray, yet. Looked the same way that she was when he was five years old. Wiping  the tears off his bruised face, by her insistence, and looking at him kindly. Some would say that was a gift for a majority of his early life being a victim. Until he decided to make himself useful in society rather than let them win.   His mother was especially caring even toward the first human to attend Vulcan Learning Center and attempted to learn it. It was in her nature.

Amanda turned in Spock's direction.

"Are you all right, son?" Amanda asked.

"I am fine, mother," Spock replied.

By his calculations, Spock may have a week if he didn't get the broken bond properly repaired by a healer. His mental shields were up enough to restrict the pain but not enough to cut the bond off. A slow, painful death. And he was keeping his composure. Normally, Spock would be in the lead. His mother appeared to be concerned then turned her head away. The norm for a grieving Vulcan family member would be to mentally link with the other members until they could adjust to their loss. Spock slid out his photograph and gently opened it to reveal the monster maroons. A familiar comforting sight for him. He could remember when the blue steels, as many in star fleet lovingly referred to them, being in them and serving. A feeling of at ease took over the Vulcan mixed with nostalgia. He closed the photograph placing it back where he had hid it. Spock quickened his pace after the two but remained behind them. Sarek came to a abrupt halt holding his hand out in the way of Amanda's path. Spock came to right hand Amanda's side noticing that the colonists had mysteriously vanished. Spock resisted the temptation to roll an eye. He took out another of his spare belongings, a small golden device that clicked on to his chest, and clicked on it.

It was the universal translator, but smaller, and portable branded under the star fleet symbol.

"We come in peace," Spock began. "we mean no harm. We are here to visit  S'chn T'gai Sybok."

Kwul came out of the cave holding her arm.

"You look like a Romulan," Kwul said, holding a dagger.

"We may share the same pointed ears but we share different fears," Spock said. "This is my aunt, Amanda Grayson," he gestured toward the woman then toward his father. "and this is my uncle, head of the clan, Ambassador Sarek."

"Greetings," Sarek said, holding his fingers in the ta'al. 

"And who are you?" Kwul asked.

"Ambassador Selek," Spock lied. It was logical to lie. He didn't need to confuse Klingons in the near future in deep space regarding there being two Spock's. "of the S'chn T'gai clan."  Kwul lowered her weapon.

"Why do you risk death?" Kwul scanned the men and the woman.

"He is my son," Amanda said. "I would risk everything to see my child again if we were separated. Any mother would."

Kwul narrowed her eyes at the human. 

"I will see if you are lying," Kwul said, then she went back into the cave.

Seconds felt like hours to the Vulcan.

Vulcans were well known for their patience.

It was not long, as Sarek saw shapes moving from the caves mouth at  the side.

"Mother?" Spock recognized Sybok's voice. The broad, dark curly haired man came out of the cave with the Klingon captain by his side. "Father?" his eyebrows were thick, almost knitting together and his ears were pointer and larger than Spock's. One thing had not changed going through time: his brother's figure. Sybok had wild hair. Looked like he hadn't shaved in days. Sybok glanced in the direction of Spock. He recognized him and the thriving, living family bond confirmed it. "Uncle? What brings you here?"

Amanda came forward.

"Change of plans," Amanda said. "you're not leaving three dozen Klingons to die."

"Mother, this is not our place to intervene in," Sybok said.

"Your uncle says otherwise," Amanda said. "it's the source of unnecessary instability with the Klingon houses," she looked toward Spock's direction earning a nod. She turned back toward the older man. "what you will be doing will be worthwhile. There is a nearby planet further away from the Romulan border that does not have native human lifeforms."

"Plenty of animal life and non-carnivores plants," Spock added.

"They have shamed their house enough as it is for surviving an attack and not being able to fight back," Sybok said. "I don't see how it is possible to save everyone."

"It is possible," Amanda said. "when you believe in miracles."

Spock considered heavily on calling up Montgomery Scott, but he hadn't dealt with Klingon technology or the engineering of a Klingon-Bird-Of-Prey. The Vulcan reconsidered the scenario. What would a given human suggest when a Klingon's ship had little to no power in it's self defense system but enough to fly? The idea was forming in his head. How else to save the colonists while also regaining the Klingon's honor? Spock and Sarek shared a doubtful glance, following the same train of thought. 

"Pardon us,"  Sarek said, then the two Vulcans walked away. "I don't like the idea."

"Nor do I," Spock said. "but it must be done."

"What's the Klingons catch phrase?" Sarek said.

"Any day is a good day to die," Spock said.

"They do not change that much," Sarek said.

"Yes," Spock said. "but they have excellent jokes. Very jolly with their own."

"Is it ethical to suggest it?" Sarek asked.

"They go to Gre'thor and their children will have to regain their honor," Spock said. "as a friend of mine would say, 'Klingons can suck ethics'," Sarek had a bewildered expression on his face. "it's a figure of speech. With some innuendo." the two men turned in the general direction of the Klingon camp then toward each other.

"It's ethical," Sarek said.

"I believe they need a doctor before they do so," Spock took out a rounded item from his pocket.

"Where do you keep everything?" Sarek asked, looking at the bulky large item toward the Vulcan's pockets that were small.

"My pockets are larger by the inside," Spock replied.

* * *

Chenowyth entered the interrogation room where Grimm sat in a chair, depressed. The captain was preparing to send a message to the victims family regarding their untimely loss. The doors closed behind the tall man leaving him alone with the suspect. The man looked like a empty shell with messy hair while slumped against the chair with his arms folded. The only reason that he knew the man was alive had been because his head turned and his chest moved as he breathed so he was not entirely still. He saw the man's hazel eyes were filled in guilt. Misery. 

"Hey," Chenowyth said. "are you okay?"

"Hell no," Grimm said. "I am responsible."

"We had Doctor Gorice and his team remove the corpse," Chenowyth said. "I never seen anything like it." 

"I wish I could agree with that," Grimm said

Grimm briefly closed his eyes, earning a look of pity from Chenowyth.

Grimm had seen many terrible things since becoming immortal.

He rubbed the side of his face as a memory flashed to him of a case he once came across as a officer of the law. He had seen chopped, well cut corpses belonging to a dozen men being turned to cybernetic additions in the black market, it fetched high on the synthetic android side. The room didn't smell right. Dried, blood in the unkept spaces but the slabs of metal were clean as were the tools. He grimaced at the flashes that followed. His partner wasn't able to go into the room without coming out, disgusted. He remembered a case where women's skin was taken off and applied to illegal sex bots. He remembered people being used for sport with technology and attaching a bomb neck brace to their neck. He had seen much more terrible things when it came to being involved with the establishment of the United Federation of Planets behind the scenes. It was ground breaking history done mostly on Earth and posing as a security.

He was lucky that Archer said nothing to him.

"Your story doesn't add up with the videos," Chenowyth said. "they contradict you."

Grimm looked up.

"Contradict me?" Grimm asked, raising his eyebrows in disbelief.

"Yes," Chenowyth said. "and the toxicology report came back. She had alcohol in her system. A lot of it."

Grimm turned his head away.

"It's my fault," Grimm said. "she would be alive by now if I moderated her."

"Either way, she would have been reassigned afterwards," Grimm looked up. "she checked your DNA without authorization," Grimm relaxed feeling relief travel through his tired body. "She also deleted the results and whatever sample that she had, it's missing. We don't have video for what happened inside your quarters. And you're off duty until further notice until we have completely studied the video leading from and to your quarters."

"All right," Grimm said. "I will lay low."

"Good," Chenowyth said. "I do not want this to happen again."

"It won't," Grimm said, with a tired smile back.

* * *

Kirk had been unable to sleep after hearing that his boyfriend had been part of a accident. He got out of bed then slipped on his off duty attire consisting mostly of a colorful pink shirt and khakis. He yawned putting on his slippers. He was tired but not enough to sleep. The other ensign was in the second bed across. Kirk made his way out of the dark room. The halls were a lighter shade of gray more so resembling a corridor from the NX class.  It was a improvement from the dark gray, standard blue corridor. There were lights installed along the wall even at parts where passage ways ended making the shape of a enclosed box once meeting. The passageways were shaped octagon rather than circular with gaps in the middle with corners sticking out.

Kirk passed by several on duty night crew with messy hair.

Kirk brushed what little hair bangs to the left side.

 _Stranger things happened,_ Kirk  thought to himself. The enlisted man made his way through the ship heading to the direction of the observation deck. He ignored the presence of other crewmen like they did not exist. The jeffrie tubes were seen throughout the ship in the halls. The ship was a mix of a  NX class met Constitution class. It used to be weird how Kirk would be able to find the man in the beginning but with some help by plainly asking _"Did you see a grumbling cadet about this tall?_ " when he got lost and his Bones radar wasn't working. He had big news to tell his best friend. Perhaps he will do it in the morning depending on the morning if Bones didn't ask about the conversation with his ex-lover.

Kirk walked into the observation room.

"Leonard," Kirk said, seeing the man's figure leaned against a support beam.

Grimm turned his head in the direction of the young man rubbing his chin,

"Ya should be sleepin'," Grimm said.

"So should you," Kirk said, approaching the man. "So?"

"I am off duty until the investigation is over,"  Grimm said.

"Carcol. . . ." Kirk said. "I thought she was already promoted."

"Thing's are a lot of a surprise in space," Grimm said, turning away.

"Would like me to have a sleepover tonight with you?" Kirk asked, coming over to the man's side.

"I can't let anyone in, not now, not today," Grimm told Kirk. "How can I when this happened?" Grimm turned away. Kirk stepped forward clenching the man's shoulder, gently.

"I can wait,"  Kirk said. "long as you want, Bones." Grimm looked toward the man feeling comforted then a thought struck him.

"How is Carol?" Grimm asked.

"Funny you ask," Kirk said, with a beaming smile. "I'm a dad."

"You're a---what?" Grimm asked. And the kid was a father. Great, now he had three people who relied on him. Joanna, Winona who-made-him-promise-to-watch-over-her-baby-boy, and now Kirk's kid.

"I am a dad," Kirk said, rubbing his wrist. "His name is David Marcus."

"For some reason that sounds familiar," Grimm said.

"Supposed to," Kirk said. "Carol is the daughter of Admiral Marcus, the head of command."

"Shit, man," Grimm said. "that computer whiz, ya, actually, had _sex_ with her?" He gestured his two index fingers toward each other.

"Yes," Kirk said.  "and starting today, I am going to start my way to becoming a role model. One kids can look up toward when it comes to Star Fleet," his sapphire eyes were full of optimism. "Today is the beginning of a new Jim Kirk. I will not be complaining from here on out."

"Jim, feminist-gets-his-shirt-torn, Tiberius 'Mr Enlisted' hotheaded Kirk," Grimm said. "Ya don't start maturin' over night but it'll be nice to see ya try."

"Trying is all that counts," Kirk said, as a star glistened in the man's eye.

"Someone get that kid a therapist," Grimm said. "that man is so paranoid it's not funny," he looked toward  space. "I . . .  I don't know. . .if I can get comfortable in my own quarters again after that. . ."

"You could not have known that she was a drinker," Kirk said.

"It still is my fault," Grimm said.

"Come on," Kirk said. "you can come to my quarters."

"I don't need to be squeezin' myself into a shared bedroom," Grimm said.

"I rather sleep on the couch with you," Kirk said. He pat on the man's shoulder. "come on, we got the rest of our lives to spend in space. Let's start out by cuddling, my couch, all night long." Kirk held his hand out for the man.

"Fine, if ya say so," Grimm said, taking the enlisted man's hand.

The two walked out of the observation deck side by side  holding hands. Our scene panned over into the shared quarters  to show Kirk cuddling with Grimm. Grimm's eyes were closing, while smelling the man's hair. He had one arm dangling off the side of the couch and the other was on Kirk's waist. The warmth of Kirk's body lapped against his own.  Grimm brought the man closer toward himself. The man's blonde hair almost glowed by the light coming from space in the already darkened room. Kirk's hand traveled to Grimm's hand and brought it closer to his chest and held it. Kirk made the man's breath be taken away. Grimm was no hero but he was a doctor. He was certain that this kid was going to make his mark on the quadrant. 

Grimm fell fast asleep.

And softly snored.

* * *

The instructors comn terminal activated and T'Pring on the screen. She had her long, black hair down resting on her shoulders that were covered in her white Vulcan robes. She didn't wear any make up. She seemingly appeared to have bolted out of bed with little regard to her physique. Spock smoothed his hair down except one piece of hair kept bolting back right up. He could see that the blinds in her quarters had been closed. Her room full of plants surrounding the queen sized bed.  
  
"Yes, T'Pring?" Spock rubbed his eye.  
  
 "Have you told her?" T'Pring asked.  
  
Spock raised a thin, dark eyebrow.  
  
"Told her . . . what?" Spock tilted his head.  
  
"That you are not only interested in women," T'Pring said.  
  
 The young Vulcan sat there, staring back at her feeling small in the world.  
  
He felt like a child caught off guard.  
  
"I have not," Spock put one and one together.  
  
"I recommend you be open in your relationship," T'Pring said. "because if she loves you then she will care for you regardless of your sexuality," the Vulcan felt it was surreal to get a call regarding his interest in the same gender. "I have met your girlfriend. She seems to be a aesthetically pleasing human. You have chosen wisely."  
  
"Thank you," why call after so long? And why did she come to the academy?  
  
"Out of concern," T'Pring said. "why did you hook up with a gender that you're not interested in?" she tilted her head slightly at the Vulcan's direction. "I want to be sure that it's not because of heteronormativity that you had to acquire a girlfriend."  
  
"I care for her," The botanist seemingly relaxed on the screen lowering her shoulders. "who introduced you to her?"  
  
"Ambassador Selek," T'Pring said.  
  
"There is no Ambassador Selek from Vulcan," not by his recollection. "May I call him?"  
  
"Your communication with him is highly unlikely," T'Pring said. "he did not give me his comn number."

"I appreciate your concern, T'Pring,"  there was confusion in his thoughts. He was not going to get any good sleep tonight. "dif-tor heh smusma." he held his hand up performing the Vulcan salute.  
  
"Sochya eh dif," T'Pring replied and the screen turned to black.  
  
Why would someone go out of their way to arrange his ex-wife to meet his girlfriend?  
  
Curious and curious-er.


	12. Chapter 12

Grimm awoke in a chair.

"Hmmm."

Grimm's eyes focused until he could see darkness and twinkling stars including a asteroid. And something rounded laid in space. But quite large enough to hold life.  Millions upon millions of precious lifeforms. It was oncoming planet. He leaned into the chair closing his eyes once more. Just needed to go back to sleep to catch some shut eye. He turned to his side.

"Destination in sight," the computer's female voice announced.

Grimm bolted up with his eyes wide open.

"What the hell?" Grimm said, bewildered.

He leaned forward to get a better view of the planet before. He could see mostly green and blue. The planet was covered in greenery on the continents. Large masses of water. He saw a bird of prey appear from the corner of the scenery. Grimm piloted the shuttle craft out of the way. He saw on the screen below that there was a distress signal. A light bulb went off in his head as the memory returned.

"Ah shit!" Grimm said. "neutral third party my ass!"

The doctor flew out of the Romulan's reach heading in the general direction of the beacon. The bird of prey stopped short following him down toward the planet. He had been half asleep, half awake when Captain Gorrick had approached him. He remembered the man talking to him and mentioning on how it was against the rules to go through the neutral zone for star fleet. And there was a distress signal that indicated there were some causalities. Their hands were tied. Grimm adapted the shuttle to the rate of speed it should be going to safely break through the atmosphere without burning up. He had tiredly pointed out that the man had came here because he was suspended. Garrovick's glee was controlled but he could tell that he was a life saver. And probably saved Gorice's life.  Then being taken to the shuttle with only what was deemed to be important medical tools.

Grimm's eyes adjusted to the emblem on the screen.

"One of the Fleet is here?" Grimm said. "Jim is going to love this."

"Destination will be reached in approximently five minutes and thirteen seconds," the computer anounced.

"No shit Sherlock," Grimm said.


	13. Chapter 13

"Where is the healer?" Kwul asked. "It has been little over four hours. Your healer has not arrived."

"He is coming," Spock replied, watching the sky.

"Through ship or transport?" Kwul asked.

"Shuttle craft," Spock said.

"If Star Fleet came---" Kwul was interrupted by Sarek.

"They would not disobey their own established neutral zones," Sarek said. "it is not logical."

"I heard stories of captains crossing the neutral zone and slayed Klingons," Kwul said, only earning a confused yet startled Sarek.

"That is fake news," Sarek said. "I would have known."

"What about the battle of the Shenzhou?" Kwul asked, earning a pointed glare from the Vulcan. Spock squinted seeing a large, gray figure coming into view. A smile grew on the weathered, well aged green face.

"They had to fire," Sarek said.

"The doctor will see you, now," Spock said, watching the shuttle craft land in the forest area. Kwul went past him. "At least wait for him to follow the beacon!" The Vulcan sighed then looked toward his father. "I have dealt with too many Klingons in this lifetime. So it is your turn."

"Aduna," Sarek said, holding his two fingers out for the woman.

Amanda apparated by the Ambassador's right side placing her two fingers on her bondmate's finger.

"Yes, Adun?" Amanda said.

"It appears we may meet one of our son-in-laws," Sarek said. 

"I did not bond with the doctor," Spock said. "nor has my bondmate married him."

"Then why did you have a beacon that he track you by?" Amanda asked.

"Its a Star Fleet issue," Spock said. "He normally finds ways around obstacles to help people."

"I don't see why you take a Star Fleet beacon everywhere you go if that's platonic," Amanda said. "almost sounds like a bat signal."

Spock had a hearty, amused laugh.

"I have been told that by my bondmate," Spock said. "As for the doctor and I? We are. . ."

The Vulcan hesitated, unable to finish his reply. He looked back at his time inside the human's mind,  the doctor risking his life to ensure that the two lived if it came down to him, the first time that the doctor had kissed him as part of a undercover away mission even going as far pretending to have slept together to convince Romulan targets, saving each others lives, serving on the Enterprise together, debating, attending the first officers and captain's wedding wearing a smile on his face--both times. Spock fondly smiled, recalling the doctor's bounce while practically beaming during the bonding ceremony as they gave their vows for the second time.

"Friends."

Sarek nodded in understanding.

"Kaiidth," Sarek said.

"Sarek, did you pack your universal translator?" Amanda asked.

"I believed it was not necessary," Sarek said.

"You honestly think that poor doctor is probably equipped with a universal translator," Amanda said.

"Logically," Sarek said.  Spock handed  Amanda the classic, vile gray shaped universal translator.

"I took one before our departure," Spock said. "it's always good to be prepared ahead of time."

Sarek and Amanda then tailed after Kwul.

Spock came over to the tree right alongside the cave structure feeling unwell.

He leaned against the rocky, hard wall leading toward the cave gaining his bearings. He briefly closed his eyes. The two taller Klingon women looked at him in concern. He briefly opened his eyes toward the concerned women that had breastplates covering their chest---so unlike the more modern day Klingons where their breasts were exposed. This was a much more logical, combat adequate aesthetic. They had smooth foreheads with slanted black eyebrows that were bushy and thick. He took a breath then exhaled briefly closing his eyes once more. He was being reckless, sure, but it was for the needs of the many. The two Klingon women were K'mpec and Kaybok. They each had injuries that consisted of open wounds, burn marks along their face, neck, and forehead as though they had been too close to their stations when the Romulans had attacked.

"Are you all right?" K'mpec asked.

"A little worse for the wear," Spock said. "I will manage."

"Your appearance agrees with you, Selek," Kaybok said. "you should be seeing the doctor first."  
  
 "No," Spock said. "he can't heal what is in here." Spock tapped on the side of his forehead.  
  
"I am confused, then why haven't you asked for help from your relative?" K'mpec asked.  
  
"The family may be alive," Spock said. "However, it is not necessary as my departure will be imminent." then it struck the two Klingon wives as they slowly shared a glance together then toward the Vulcan with wide, bewildered eyes. The two Klingons had lifted their jaws back up to prevent the gaping appeal from disturbing the elder.  
  
"Please, inform us," K'mpec said. "what is it that you are planning?"  
  
"To help you," Spock said. "and your colony."  
  
"I don't understand why it is in your interest to help us," Kaybok said, with a frown.  
  
"If the United Federation of Planets and you were to become allies," Spock said. "past experience of goodwill is essential. You need common ground," he held his bony, wrinkled light green hand up. "I came on the behalf of the future of everyone I hold most dear and to the federation," he lowered his hand. "I have a sister figure who has laid the ground work and I am continuing that bridge. Preparing for a future that will be prosperous for both sides. . . One day, it will turn ugly for the mandate not to interfere with other planets affairs. Civil war."

The Klingon women were disturbed.  
  
"Civil. . . war?"  K'mpec said.  
  
"That is not possible," Kaybok said. "there is only . . ." she paused, trying to think of any other instance regarding Klingon civil war.  
  
"I can't get my head wrapped around the idea of a civil war, in the Klingon empire, of all things," K'mpec said. "we do not need civil war," she shook her head. "how are you going to help us if you are going to die?"  
  
Spock gave a long, hard glare.  
  
"That is a illogical implication," Spock said, sounding hurt. He was tired, and his age showed.

"I am sorry," Kaybok said. "but you certainly implied it."  
  
 "Aren't you afraid of death?" K'mpec asked.  
  
"Fear of death is illogical when I have lived two lifetimes," Spock then added.  "well spent." he turned his back to the wall then slid down. He placed his hands into his lap.

"Just how old are you?" Kaybok asked.

"I rather not say," Spock said. "but I can say I am easily more than a hundred."

"You need help," K'mpec said.

"I will get that help when I return," Spock replied. "for now,  I will wait."

The Vulcan closed his eyes falling into rest. He hadn't slept since his arrival in the alternate timeline. If anything, he had been unconscious for at least an hour or so in Star Fleet Command's medical center when he awoke to several familiar faces. Including Admiral Marcus, Admiral Phlox, Admiral Archer, and Commodore-turned-Ambassador Robert April. The elderly Vulcan was relaxed. This would be a short nap, that, the elder was sure of.  He was left in darkness, feeling still and warm, content, as Vulcan's do not dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaiidth=what is, is. 
> 
> Adun=husband
> 
> Aduna=wife. 
> 
> As you can tell, this was written before Discovery came out and came based off rumors and Ted Sullivan's implication that Sarek retired early because of a unspoken event _could be_ the Shenzhou which is what the entire series is about so it doesn't take a rocket scientist with the first trailer out to determine the battle of the Shenzhou is what led to it.


	14. Chapter 14

His eyes slowly opened with his vision adjusting to the brightness of the scenery. Kwul was being the last Klingon to be treated by  a strikingly familiar man. It was different yet familiar. He had a pair of brown eyes with messy bangs curled to the left, a different hair style from his beloved doctor. The doctor who was in familiar medical blues. He noticed shapes stood out. It also looked like sports wear for gymnastics and quite loose. Over all,  immediately, Spock disliked the newer take on the familiar uniforms. There were no shapes in the old uniform. The pain had subsided for the time being. Spock noticed that he had been moved from where he had rested himself outside against the cave bur rather to the inside of the cave. Spock was surprisingly well rested.  
  
 "Now, hold still," Grimm said.  
  
"I am," Kwul said.  
  
 "Ya tremblin'," Grimm said. "I am not goin' to hurt you. Trust me."

"The last time  I had been told that, a Romulan tried to kill me," Kwul said. "T'Lamb is a dishonorable liar."

"Well, ya get to face them after your shoulder is fixed," Grimm said. 

"I will," Kwul said.

The family bond felt as though it was not alive. It appeared that Sarek and Amanda had departed earlier taking Sybok with him---only to drop him off somewhere else along the way that required his services--after helping the plan along.Grimm looked off in the direction of the elder then glared at him in a manner which indicated that he will get to him, afterwards. A familiar glare that he had seen commonly from his doctor when it came to being occupied with patients.

"Ya lucky that I got here on time," Grimm added. "your engineers are doing the repair work thanks to the shuttle craft. . ." 

Grimm glanced toward the Vulcan then back toward Kwul. Spock propped himself up using the holes in the cave to help himself up to his two feet then made his way  out of the cave to observe K'mpec waiting alongside her male companion. The woman, greeting the Vulcan, quite warmly. She didn't wear scars or have any obvious injury. He could see the tears in her attire still open indicating that there once lay injuries. The skin on her neck was clear.

"It has been three hours since your rest,"  K'mpec said. "I thought you would never wake up."

"Why?" Spock asked.

"Because while you were snoring, I attempted to wake you up," K'mpec said. "your male friend was quite concerned about you."

"He is always that way," Spock admitted. "Have the colonists been transported to the planet?"

"Yes," K'mpec said.

"Without a hitch?" Spock said.

"The Romulan shuttle craft supplied did not get on their radars," K'mpec said. "fooled them with their own cloaking device."

"That is pleasing to hear," Spock said.

"What are you going to do after this?" K'mpec asked.

"I will wait for my friends," Spock said. "it's taking them quite some time to find a way here. The method to get here. . . will be. . . otherwise, more difficult than it was getting here for myself."

His mind wondered off and he stopped talking looking back. The Vulcan remembered Romulus be engulfed into flames, destroyed, the pieces of continent flying off into the distance away from the supernova that hadn't been destroyed. The Enterprise D and several of the observing Romulan evacuees on hundreds if not thousands of different ships had seen their home be destroyed. The Narada and Jellyfish be taken into the anomaly. If Jim was alive, then he was likely on some form of drug that countered the effects of the broken bond for someone like him. At his age, the broken bond could kill him. It would take a miracle for Jim to have survived. Frankly, he could hear Jim's voice, faintly, calling his name at the back of his mind. And it was logically just the whisper of a ghost. Spock snapped out of his train of thought when he heard a familiar voice calling him by 'Ambassador'. Spock turned to see the source as a concerned, but genuinely caring doctor.

"Ambassador," Grimm said.

"John," Spock said, as a familiar surge of warmth spread through his chest to see the man's expression change. "You look well in blue."

"My name is not John," Grimm said.

"My name is not Spock," Spock said. 

"I barely know ya but that resemble---" Grimm didn't get to finish his reply.

"I was joking," Spock cut him off. "you can stand a joke. Now can you?" Grimm took out a padd.

"Here," Grimm said. "this belon's to ya." Spock shoved it back.

"That has a cure for Xenopolycythemia," Spock said. "the disease can kill you. You have a choice, keep it back or give it to the medical community and then make a strand for yourself,"  their eyes met. "It can end your immortality."

"Ya know," Grimm said.

"My counterpart will discover your secret if you act calm with a death sentence," Spock said. "I recommend you overreact when you contract a deadly disease and do not be accepting of it. Be sad, convincingly, so sad that it will get you a oscar award."

"Why do ya care about me?" Grimm asked.

"You are my closest friend," Spock said. "I have been, and always shall be, your friend."

"So ya do care," Grimm said.

"Vulcans do care," Spock said. "we have _feelings_." Grimm raised an eyebrow.

"I was under the impression they were  not," Grimm said

"Don't advertise it, they have a reputation to uphold," Spock said.

"I rather not," Grimm said.

"At one point, we could have been in a three way marriage had you not declined Jim's proposal," the man froze staring at the Vulcan.  "but I understand your situation." Grimm closed his eyes then opened it looking at the Vulcan's direction.

"Jim's goin' to ask and I don't know if I can say no," Grimm said.  "I love him, so much, and I.  . ." he turned away holding the padd rubbing his forehead. "if he gets on the biobed on my shift, barely alive, I don't know how long I can restrain myself from not savin' his life."

"Jim is extremely likely to bounce back from death's door under your tools," Spock said. "if that is any comfort. . . ." he saw the Klingons were gathering into a circle. "You must return to the Farragut."

"I will," Grimm said. The Klingons vanished in a golden haze. "as soon as ya come with me."

"There is another thing you should know," Spock added, as they made their way from the cave. Spock's hands were linked behind his back while Grimm had his knapsack over his shoulder. It felt familiar to Spock. "you never have to wait long when it comes to the crew of the Enterprise coming to your rescue."

"Miracles don't happen all the time in star fleet," Grimm said. "sometimes ships never make it on time." his thoughts traveled to Tarsus II. Four thousand colonists dead, and the Tarsus Nine clinging to life.  Getting Kirk to open up about it took two years. Grimm reckoned that he was likely the first person the kid felt comfortable being with in years. Grimm was a well established psychologist so he knew what he was doing when he decided to help the kid get over it. Never-mind the eating disorder the kid had. Kirk had gotten better with Grimm's intervention.

"True. .  . " Spock said.  "But these people defy that norm," Grimm looked curious toward the elder. "They are never late, always arrive at the right moment."

"Sounds like ya settin' up some monologue for your insistence to stay," Grimm said.

"I will not stay long," Spock said.

"Yes, yes, ya will stay lon'!" Grimm said. "For eternity! There is Romulan's up there!"

"But they will not fire at where I will be," Spock said.

"Where will ya be?"  Grimm asked.

"Far away by then," Spock said. "I made a improvised hut while awaiting your arrival."

"They might think ya a Klingon and fire at ya place!" Grimm said.

"I have faith they won't," Spock said. "besides, they will be busy."

 "What makes ya say that?" Grimm asked.

"They will demand answers on how it is possible that a Klingon ship ramps itself into their own," the elder Vulcan turned toward the human. "it would be unwise to leave you here on this planet to experience their anger. Most illogical." He placed  his hand along the man's neck and then Grimm fell down into the Vulcan's arms like a doll. "Your Jim needs you, John, even if you doom my counterpart to being outlived by his T'hy'la." 

Spock lifted the man up easily into his arms then made his way in the general direction of the shuttle craft.


	15. Chapter 15

"No!" T'Lamb said, as he regained a grip over the chair once seeing the neighboring romulan-bird-of-prey explode sending pieces of scrap metal into his ship. The bird of prey tilted sideways briefly as a light gray shuttle craft darted away from them heading in the direction of federation space.  "Scan for life signs on the planet," T'lamb stepped forward getting off the captain's chair. "NOW."

"Only one life sign, commander," replied T'Kur.

"Prepared for beam up," T'lamb said. "I will be waiting in the transporter room."

"Yes, sir," T'Kur said.

T'Lamb quickly made his way down to the transporter room feeling bottling rage channeling throughout his body. He took his helmet off cupping it along his waist. His 'v' shaped forehead was apparent with thinned, slanted eyebrows. His mind was boiling over in rage. He passed by several officers coming to the aid of their Romulan comrades. His path was instinctive. He had been down his way far too many times to count. In his career serving the Romulan people and the Romulan senate, heading there was typical. He came to a turn the the doors automatically slid open with his two security officers dispatched by his side. His hands were in fists. The Vulcan had a neutral, stoic expression on his face.

"An elder," T'Lamb spat. "why I should have known you get involved."

"Your acts were illogical," Spock replied. "there could have been children."

"For a Vulcan in the Romulan zone, you seem to forget that nothing is off limits," T'Lamb said, as disruptors were raised in the Vulcan's direction. "even the elderly."

Suddenly, a loud noise came from the wall area came from across the Ambassador. It was rounded and a shade of purple with other various shades. It was a complete, pure, utter circle. A figure rolled on out kneeling down with a large phaser rifle that appeared to be large and quite long. But the parts of it was now not bulky as it had been over a hundred years ago. It resembled more of a shot gun.

"Hand over the Vulcan to his right universe or I will kill you," John said. "I don't want to kill anyone today."

"John, no!" Spock shouted.

"Oh good, a human, more company to kill," T'Lamb said. "fire at him."

The disruptors were aimed in the direction of the doctor. John fired as another figure came out of the portal. Samantha stepped to the side firing at the transporter chief square at the chest with her phaser rifle. John landed a shot right in T'lamb's forehead while several landed on the panels behind the struck body. Samantha landed a shot at the second security officer. John killed the first one. The transporter chief selected a button, dying, under the transporter setting off an alarm. The room glowed a shade of red.

"You did not have to do that," Spock said.

"The hell I did," John stood up facing the Ambassador. His hair was dark brown again with a shine to it, the bags were no longer there under his eyes, and age had seemingly vanished from his age. He had a rounded, youthful glow about him. He looked like a baby version of himself. Years worth of age looked like it had been undone.

"You look younger," Spock said. "you were wrong about having the bags under your eyes," He looked toward the woman appearing to be pleased to see the shorter woman. "Sam, it is nice to see you again."

"Hello, old friend," Samantha said.

"Spock, go  through the fuckin' portal!" John said.

"John, watch your mouth!" Samantha scolded her brother.

"He is an old man, Sam,"John said.

"He is a child compared to you, now don't swear around Spock," Samantha said. "remember how bad he was using colorful metaphors?"

"He never said fuck,"  John said.

"Be glad he was never exposed to it until now," Samantha said.

"Together, or not at all," Spock said.

"Don't pull that sap shit on me," John said. 

"You go first, we'll be right behind you!"  Samantha said, sealing the wall up.

"Promise me that?" Spock asked.

"No, we'll more than promise," John said. "I'll make you another deal. I will name my next mortal kid after your human name, Harold, if you go through that portal first," Spock listened intently watching for any tells that the human was lying.  "and I will tell him everything I know about all the away missions we went on. It was not easy getting this far."

"That is not a deal," Spock said.

"You get what I mean, now get your pointy ears in that portal!" John said, as holes started appearing in the door.

"That is not a deal," Spock repeated himself.

"Yes, the hell it is, NOW GO!" John shouted. "Please.  He can't lose you too."

"Star  Fleet doesn't leave one of its own behind," Spock said.

"You are not in star fleet," John said.

"But I am," Samantha said. "I'll bring him back to you and your husband if we don't make back. Tell Jim that he went missing in the Bermuda space triangle," Spock paused considering it. "deal?" There was a larger hole in the transporter room. John looked over in panic toward the door then back toward Spock. He lost Spock once on his watch. He was not going to let that happen in the same goddamn lifetime. John didn't know if he could stand it again. Memories of their entire lifetime together flashed before the man's eyes. John fired back at the Romulans catching one squarely in the shoulder.

"Then it's a deal--" Spock was shoved in to the portal by John as he heard the sounds of disruptor fire.

With a unexpected, sharp jet of pain and his body becoming becoming covered in head to toe in moisture, Spock landed to the floor onto his side then watched the portal remain open. He watched the portal jet out fire works and electrical shots. The bond slightly sizzled to life as nurses came around him. Spock felt pain from the palm of his hand. He started to get dizzy as the voices were becoming background noises. He didn't have a palm in the center of his hand. The portal closed as his world became mute and slow.  He could hear his heart beat within his ear. Darkness beginning to overwhelm his vision. _John, please, come back_. And emotionally feeling pain as he had gained knowledge not to tell his husband. His world entered darkness as the sound of a hypo met his neck.

* * *

"Doctor," Grimm said, approaching Gorice.

"Yes?" Gorice said, turning from a ensign who had bags under their eyes.

"I just came across a cure for a incurable disease during my trip out into no man's land," Grimm said, handing the padd to the older man. "it looks like Xenopolycythemia."

Gorice looked up taking off his glasses after his eyes darted back and forth reading the text.

"My god," Gorice said. "you found the cure to Xenopolythemia, Lieutenant. You're a hero."

"I am not a hero," Grimm said. "I am just a passerby."

"Either way," Gorice said. "you just saved anyone else dying from it. Expect a accommodation on your file by late morning tomorrow," he slightly waved his hand. "for now, you are still suspended."

"Thank you, sir," Grimm said, then he made his way out of sick bay feeling a lot better.

The sadness that he had from Carcol's loss had faded.  He whistled his way toward his quarters only to find Drake leaning against the wall with his arms folded glaring straight at him. Grimm sighed, rolling an eye not stopping in his tracks. He needed a good old sonic shower to get the grime off. From dealing with stinky Klingons, this was no exception. Drake stood in the way of the lieutenant.

"Get out of my way," Grimm demanded.

"Why were you out of federation space?" Drake said.

"Classified," Grimm said, cooly. Drake frowned.

"That is a load of shit," Drake said.

"Not really," Grimm said. "is this how our time here in space is going to be? This entire month?"

"Uh huh," Drake said. "if you allied yourself with them without star fleet knowing---"

"I rather die," Grimm said, then he shoved the man away leaving him room to enter the quarters.

The doors opened before the man, for once, everything felt like it was going to be fine. The man entered the quarters. He half wondered to himself if the elder had gone back home after being picked up by his friends or having been killed by the Romulans. He preferred to believe the first option rather than the second. After all, everyone deserved a happy ending. And being alone in his own quarters was good enough for him. But he could use some company. Humans were social beings and that applied to Grimm. But .  .  . how could he trust anyone being in his quarters and not over drinking?

He had to learn that Vulcan nerve pinch.

* * *

"Mother?" the instructor said, surprised to see the woman appear in his phonology class.

Spock scanned the room for his father.

"Your father is engaged in a important meeting with several of the admirals," Amanda said. "I came for a visit."

"You could postpone this visit as I am engaged in class," Spock said.

"I am sure they don't mind," Amanda said.

The linguistic cadets looked down toward their padds ignoring the woman.

"Study the Andorian language," Spock said. "you will have a quiz in fifteen minutes regarding it." 

"Yes, sir," the cadets replied.

Amanda and Spock went outside of the room.

"What brings you here?" Spock asked the woman.

"I just needed to see you before we went back to Vulcan," Amanda said. "I just need to see my boy."

Spock raised a brow tilting his head as his mother's strange, odd demeanor. There were sadness and love  coming through the family bond. He could see it in her eyes. His mother did not always seem this way. He remembered the arguments that his parents would have regarding being emotional after the fights that he had with the Vulcan children. The arguments about being himself or following the Vulcan way. Amanda's core argument was 'being himself' and walking off in disgust.

"I met someone today," Amanda said. "we met someone."

"Speaking of meeting someone today, I had a meeting today with my captain-to-be," Spock said. "It regarded Selek. Selek is a figure who only appeared once in my childhood," he watched a smile grow on the woman's face.  "Logically, it means he is still alive."

"He looked a lot like you as an old man," Amanda said. "we had a little trip. As a family," she had a fond laugh. "he has a good sense of humor."

"What kind of trip did you have?" Spock asked.

"A short one," Amanda lied. "uneventful. Nice guy. Learned more about my bondmate than I knew before," the woman sighed. "so. . . how is you and your girlfriend?" the Vulcan stiffened himself. Amanda looked at him with a tinge of confusion. His face remaining emotionless and still as though he were a statue.

"I have ended the relationship as it is highly unlikely to survive without contact," Spock said. He handed her the vokaya. "I found this on my desk this morning."

"No, Spock, keep it," Amanda said. "you will find someone special to give it to and your heart." she gently made him take the necklace back.

"How is brother?" Spock asked.

"Sha ka ree is not real," Amanda said. "what do you expect?" she had a short, small laugh. "Miserable. And ashamed."

"Logical given his search,"  Spock said.

"He is a counselor," Amanda said. "we left him on a newly colonized federation planet."

"Did Star Fleet approve of it?" Spock asked.

"Sarek made them," Amanda said. "whatever you do, I will always be proud of you, and  I will always love you, I will never be ashamed by you," she gently placed her hand on the side of her son's face. "the only thing that will happen is you being ashamed to be my son." she light heartedly patted on the side of the Vulcan's cheek as the Vulcan could vividly picture his interested partners being shown pictures of himself as a child. Amanda took her hand off the Vulcan's cheek.  She never looked so proud of him than when he joined Star Fleet. His mother had seen something that she wished not to disclose. And he respected that, accordingly.

* * *

Jim's eyes slowly opened to hear a series of beeps. His mind reeling from the pain that it had suffered but the pain was gone. The bond was alive and beating with love, caring, and it made him feel whole. He felt complete and happy. Spock was laid in a chair sitting rather uncomfortably leaned onto the man's knees. His silver, grayed hair was all in a mess. A smile curled on the man's rounded face. Spock's chair was pressed in front of the biobed. Spock was alive. His perfect, nerdy husband was alive. Whatever happened, he was alive. Jim scanned around for John. 

Spock's snores ended as his head started to lift up.

"T'hy'la," Spock said, holding his two fingers out.

"T'hy'la," Jim said, noticing how tired his bondmate was as he returned the gesture. Spock looked more worn and weathered than he appeared last time. He was in dark themed attire that was Vulcan like in nature. Jim admired his bondmate who seemed to be glowing 'kiss me, I am cute'. "you look wrecked."

"Nurses do not allow patients to sleep with loved ones," Spock said. "laying face down on your knees is difficult from this position."

"Makes sense," Jim said. "What happened?"

"Romulus was destroyed," Spock explained. "I was sucked into an anomaly with the Narada, Romulans have joined the federation in the time of my departure, Leonard went after me as did another starship captain but as we were in the Bermuda triangle, I lost them," Spock lowered his head. "I should have made him come with me. "

Jim slid his finger under the Vulcan's chin then lifted him up toward him sending back feelings of warmth and love. He sent back the best emotion of all: it's all right, Spock. He will get back. He will come back. He is Bones. He went through worse and so have we. He'll be back. Don't be sad. I love you so much that this mortal body can't contain it. Don't be sad. He will be like.  Which was more of reassurance, loving pampering than one emotion.

_We are shown a scene of John and Samantha coming up on a  hill riding unusual furred horses that had horns._

 "It would take a miracle," Jim said. 

_They saw a encampment below consisting tents resembling buildings that had zippers._

"Yes," Spock said. 

_The two siblings shared a glance together then made their way down the hill on horseback._

"I believe in miracles," Jim said.  Spock looked at his bondmate in disbelief. 

_John took a drink from his canteen._

"But it is not possible," Spock said, earning heart eyes from his bondmate in return.

_John handed it to Samantha._

"You made me believe in miracles, Mr Spock, anything is possible," Jim said, as Spock squeezed the man's hand. 

_"I can't believe we're in the delta quadrant," John said._

"Perhaps so," Spock said. "and Star Fleet will find them one way or another."

_"Give or take a couple years," Samantha said. "we will be back in the alpha quadrant in a small ship."_

"I will live long enough to see him back," Jim said. "hopefully."

_"We better be!" John said. "we have to keep that deal!"_

"Hopefully," Spock said.

"Kiss me, I'm turned on by your beauty," Jim said, leaned to the side of the biobed placing his arm along the Vulcan's shoulder.

Spock's hand came over to the human's rounded waist and his other hand moved to the human's back as they moved into a kiss. Spock passionately kissed the human's mouth. He missed this. The beauty marks. His figure. His staccato voice. His person. His face. Everything about him. Their kiss was cut off and their foreheads touched as Jim gently stroked the man's long chin. Their eyes were caught on to each other as birds flew in the background from the windows as the scenery was bright and hopeful. There was dark clouds gathering gathering in the distance forming over the San Fransisco bridge.

"You're gorgeous," Jim said. "can we bond for a third time?"

"Anything, Jim," Spock said. "anything, you want."

**The End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LISTENED TO Alanis Morissette - Ironic OVER AND OVER AND OVER AND OVER AND OVER AND OVER AND OVER AND OVER AND OVER AND OVER TO GET THIS CHAPTER DONE AND MARK IT COMPLETED.


End file.
